


Daddy's Going To Help You

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony Stark gets the call that Peter's had another outburst at school, his anger is getting out of hand. There doesn't seem to be a way to get through to him, but Tony tries the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 304





	1. Start Off Slow

"Mr. Stark," the receptionist said as she put her head into his office, signaling for his attention. "I know you're in a meeting, but you've got an urgent phone call from your son's school." 

Tony looked up from the folders on his desk, peering up at her and then back to his Zoom call. Sighing, he nodded and licked his lips. "Thank you, Pam." He nodded, "Gentleman, would you mind if we continued this call at a later date? My son needs me."

The other participants on the call were all very understanding, agreeing to reschedule before ending the call. As Tony Stark turned it off, he took a moment to himself before he picked up the phone.

This has been happening rather a lot lately. It seems that his 17 year old son, Peter, had been incredibly troubled for a while, and it had manifested in him being a very angry son. His outbursts have been getting rather hard to deal with, and Tony had absolutely no idea what idea why.

Peter and he had always been close, in fact, since his wife left six years ago, they were all each other had in this world. For a while they were like best friends, in fact they never went anywhere without each other. Everyone at Tony's office loved Peter so much. He used to come to work with his father and sit in his office, colouring in and helping get everyone snacks and drinks when he got older. 

But lately that stopped happening.

Tony picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Tony Stark."

"Hey there, Mr. Stark, we are calling to ask you to come in and pick up your son. It appears that Peter had an outburst earlier today at school, and he threw a laptop at a projector. We've had to exclude him for a week, and we are inviting you in to discuss his further education at this school." The principal told him in a serious and unmoving tone.

Tony exhaled loudly, "Thank you for calling me. I'll be there within the hour, I am extremely sorry, I'll bring my cheque book for the expense."

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Stark." He replied before hanging up the phone. 

He was at his wits end, how the hell was he supposed to make things better on his own? God, Pepper had a lot to answer for by just leaving them high and dry. She knew that he had no idea what he was doing, he tried hard but it was all just taking each day as it came.

Tony ended up in the Principal's office with Peter sitting outside. He didn't really get a moment with him before he was ushered inside. Peter had his arms crossed over his chest, staring down at the floor. Tony put his hand on Peter's shoulder and squeezed it before heading inside.

"We are genuinely thinking about expelling your son from school," he said as he leaned against his desk. "But he does get amazing grades, which I don't want to discourage. So after you pay for the damage, you have one month to get him better or we will have to kick him out."

Tony rubbed his chin, "Yes. Understood. I do really appreciate this, and again I am so sorry. It's been really hard for us, with his mother just being the worst." He sighed, his heart sinking.

"I can sympathise, but didn't she leave years ago? The kid needs to speak to someone." The principal suggested. "Maybe get some therapy involved, or some contact sports?"

Tony sat back, resting his arms on the arms of the chair. "I'm going to get him help, okay? It's just difficult. It's hard doing this on my own… sorry, I know this isn't the place for this." He sighed, rubbing his forehead in distress. 

He paused for a moment before looking back up to the principal, hopelessly. "Just, don't give up on him. You know he's a good kid."

"I know. You have a month."

After the meeting, Tony handed him a rather large cheque for the damages and agreed to keep Peter off school for a week, as long as they sent him the work he needed to get done, which the Principal agreed to. 

With that, he left the room and fetched his son, bringing him home in an uncomfortable silence. He was hoping to get a little time to try and get through to him.

"How are you doing?" Tony asked as they drove down the road, near home.

Peter was slouching on the passenger seat, his legs up as he stared out the window. "Fine."

"You don't look fine." His father replied as he glanced over at him. "You look upset."

"Well, I was just kicked out of school and all my friends think I'm an idiot so yeah I'm fucking great!" Peter scoffed at him, barely looking up from the window.

Tony nodded, breathing heavily. "You don't have to swear at me, kid." He pulled into the driveway. "I'm just trying to help you."

"Maybe I don't need your help? Huh? Ever think of that?!" Peter spat at him as he opened the car door and made his way into the house. 

\---

There wasn't much talking for a while, in fact, for a few hours Tony sat at his desk trying to get some work done whilst his son hid away silently in his room. Nothing felt right between them anymore, and every time Tony tried to get his head into his paperwork, he couldn't help but miss the relationship they used to have.

Tony couldn't fathom why his son was being this way now and he had no idea how to get through to him. Unable to focus on his work, he gave in and picked up his phone and called for Peter's favourite take out. He decided that they were going to sit down to a small family dinner.

"Peter!" Tony called out after answering the door fifteen minutes later when the pizza arrived. "Pizza's here!"

He brought the food to the lounge and made the coffee table into a dinner table, turning on the TV. He waited for a few minutes before Peter finally showed his face, walking into the room slowly and cautiously. He paused at the edge of the sofa and looked over the food. 

"Pizza?" Peter asked quietly, grabbing a can of soda from the table.

"Only the best for my best boy." Tony stated with a smile as he opened up one of the pizza boxes. 

His son half smiled and sat down next to him on the couch, leaning over and grabbing a piece to put onto his plate. They were silent for a while before Tony finally decided to speak.

"Talk to me," his father spoke as he leaned forward to grab more food. "Things have been hard lately, I can tell. You've got a lot of anger inside you. What can I do to help?"

Peter sighed, "I don't know. I'm just," he groaned as he fell against the back of the couch. "I don't know why I'm like this dad, I can't help it." He sounded hurt and upset with himself. It hurt his father to see him like this, to see him so fed up of himself.

Tony nodded, "What usually makes you get that way? Is there something that triggers it?" He felt like if he could get through to Peter, then he could put things in place to prevent his son from getting like that.

Peter thought for a moment, shrugging as he ate his pizza. "Dunno. It just happens and I have to get all the energy out." He explained normally, as if it was nothing.

"I don't like seeing you like this, you're such a great kid." Tony told him, "It hadn't always been this way."

"Yeah. Well. Thing's change." Peter shrugged, feeling his father's eyes on him as he pretended not to care about all of this.

"There are other ways to get your energy out." Tony stated as he finished his slice, grabbing his drink. "I could enroll you in some kind of sport? Boxing or something?" 

Peter groaned as he put his plate back on the table, pulling his legs up onto the couch and hugging them. "I don't want to." He whispered. "I don't like people." He retreated into himself.

His father put his food down too, turning in his seat and staring down at his boy. "Well, other than sports, you could always go out and socialise? Get yourself a girlfriend? Sex gets a lot of energy out." He suggested, not particularly happy about suggesting that his only son should go out on the town and sleep with everything.

The younger man clenched his eyes shut, "I physically can't do that." He retreated into himself, his ears turning red and the thought of just having this conversation with his father.

Physically can't? Had he tried? Tony furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I just can't." He told him. 

"But why, Peter? What's going on? Did someone hurt you?" Tony reached out to touch him but it seemed to rattle his son. 

Peter became even more on edge as he snapped at his father. "It doesn't… it doesn't work okay?! I've tried it, I can't." 

The older man watched as his son recoiled in embarrassment. That could also be a huge part of Peter's problem, he's at the age where he gets aroused all the time, but he can't release. That would make anyone crazy! And at his age, Tony was getting himself off all the time. His poor son.

"What do you mean, you've tried?" He had absolutely no idea that his son was sexually active, or trying to be. Maybe he had been working so much that he had stopped being as close to his son as he used to be.

"I tried to… you know... with MJ." Peter sighed, looking down at the ground. "I just couldn't get into it, like it just didn't feel right, I ended up just leaving. That's why we broke up."

Tony nodded, thinking for a moment before answering, "Perhaps you just need to explore what you're into, I bet there's tons of porn out there that could help you. You could try that."

Peter ducked his head between his arms, "Of course I have!" He exclaimed, "I just… I can't finish. I'm broken! There's… I'm just so embarrassed."

"About what?" Tony moved the pillow underneath him so he was more comfortable. "You know sex is nothing to be embarrassed about right? It's a normal, healthy thing. Do we need to have the talk again, kiddo?"

Peter looked up, dropping his legs and fidgeting with his hands. "No. It's just, I… I can't find what I like. I'm embarrassed by it. And there was one video, but it was taken down by the uploader. Haven't been able to get off since."

That put the fear of god into him. God. He hoped that his son wasn't into something gross or scary. His sweet little boy was turning into an adult that he just didn't understand. 

"Maybe, I could help you find something? What is it you like?" Tony didn't particularly want to go online and find some freaky shit so his kid could get off to it, but he also didn't know what else he could do to help.

"Dad I don't want to talk about it!" Peter stated, "You'll laugh at me!"

"And why would I laugh at you?" Tony asked, "You're my son, and I love you. I'm just trying to help you, I want you to be happy again. You're not happy. And if this gets some of the anger away, then let me help you." He explained in a soft calming voice, trying to keep energies as comfortable as possible in this situation. 

The younger man sighed loudly, "Fine! I like older men and eye contact!" He confessed, his face red with embarrassment as he stared at the floor.

Peter was gay? Fair enough, that wasn't a problem at all. Maybe that was also one of the reasons he was angry? Being in the closet for so long? Tony didn't really care which gender Peter was into, as long as he was happy and respected. That's all that really mattered, was the wellbeing of his son.

"That's not weird." Tony spoke sincerely. "Eye contact is a very common thing, and so is older, uh, men. You can go and uh… find someone, maybe? Or uhm," he had no idea what he was saying, he didn't like where this conversation had ended up either. 

"Yeah but no one is going to do that for me! I'm 17! I'm ugly! There's no older man that I could just ask to help me." Peter exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

Tony put his hand up to silence him. "You are far from ugly. You're extremely handsome, don't ever say that again." He told him sternly. "Also I don't really like the idea of you going searching for creeps anyway." Tony spoke quietly. "I wish I could help you."

Peter nodded, "I wish you could too." He confessed as he slouched into the couch. 

Both of them sat quietly for a few seconds, feeling kind of uncomfortable and uncertain of what was going on. Peter felt embarrassed and ashamed of everything he had admitted, and it made him feel angry again. His hands balled up into fists as his eyes clenched shut, trying to calm himself down.

Tony noticed this of course, an uncertainty of what was going to happen. He studied Peter before taking a deep breath in. He didn't know why he was offering to do this, but it was either this, or Peter was going to be troubled for a long time, and would be kicked out of school. Right now, this was the only solution that came to mind.

"I mean… I could help you." Tony whispered, unsurely, looking down at his hands instead of at his son.

Peter's head snapped up to his father's, eyes quizzical as he answered him. "Wha… what do you mean?"

Tony shifted in his seat, hating himself for offering this. "If you need to get off, you need eye contact… I could, uh, watch you… you know… if that's… not weird."

He noticed that his son's breathing started to become slower and heavier. Peter's face turned red as he thought about it, "You… you mean it?" He asked in a low voice.

Tony clenched his jaw and nodded. "I just want to help you." He whispered. "Is that something you might want?"

"Yes." Peter answered. "Yes, it is." He said hoarsely, licking his lips. "Could I… do it… now?"

His father looked him in the eyes, swallowing heavily as he nodded slowly. His own stomach twisting in knots. He spoke slowly and quietly "Yes."

Peter licked his lips and nodded, slowly turning his body to face his father's, placing his legs up on the couch. Tony didn't move, he couldn't. He was frozen solid as his hand grasped the side of the couch. He kept his eyes on his son's, not wanting to look anywhere else, they couldn't let this get any weirder than it was. 

It was all about helping his son, nothing more. Peter needed this so he could calm down, so he could be normal again.

The younger man was shaking slightly as his doe eyes stared into his father's deep hazel eyes, letting himself think about sex, about older men, about all the things he is desperate for someone to do to him. Kiss him, touch him, blow him, fuck him. 

In his head, his father was crawling over his body, kissing his neck with velocity. Peter's soft elegant hands travelled down his body, stopping at his crotch and rubbing it softly through his trousers. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he watched his father's eyes widen.

Tony was nervous, and Peter couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or not. He knew he should have been, but Peter needed this right now, it had been so long. His dick hardened in his hand as he rubbed it harder, his eyes filling up with desire as he kept his eyes on his father's. 

Peter exhaled a quiet moan as he unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down, baring his creamy thighs and his erection tenting in his boxers. Tony opened his mouth a little, trying his best not to gaze down, but instead watched Peter intently.

The younger man pulled down his underwear, freeing his hard cock. He swore he could hear his father gasp as he wrapped his long elegant fingers around his dick. 

Peter closed his eyes for a few moments as he began moving his fist slowly along his shaft, he bit down on his lip hard. It felt so good to be finally doing this, he was desperate to cum and had been for so long now. 

He could feel want and desire coursing through his body like fire as he began to jerk himself off, legs stretching out as his other hand moved down to massage his balls.

Tony noticed how perfect Peter's cock was, not large, but bigger than he thought it would be. He definitely took after his father. He wondered how turned on his son was, and how the hell did he look so fucking gorgeous by just doing this?

Peter opened his eyes to see his father flick his eyes back up from his crotch. Their eyes met, and Peter could see the change in his father's expression. He started to jerk himself off faster, his back arching a little as he rubbed his thumb over the slit, licking his lips.

Tony was getting rather turned on by this display, his son nearing his orgasm by just looking at him. It shouldn't have been hot, but fuck, his son was so pretty. His dick was perfect, the tip glistening in his hand.

Tony felt the need to touch himself, but he forced himself not to, this wasn't about him. He wasn't supposed to be aroused by this, but he couldn't help it. So he sat there with a more than obvious hard-on as he watched his son start to sweat.

Peter's body moved along with his hands, his tongue trailing over his bottom lip before letting his mouth hang open. His eyes stared deep into Tony's, his body felt amazing. He pushed his feet towards Tony's legs, curling them as he thrust up harder into his hands. 

He could feel the urge to orgasm push him further to the edge, his mind blanking as he watched his father watching him. His skin was red and sweaty, a perfectly perfect vision.

Peter was near, his expression innocent and sinful as he let his father know with his eyes he was about to cum. Tony nodded, biting down hard on his bottom lip as he tilted his head a little, never blinking. 

That did it, Peter thrust up, shaking as his orgasm overtook him, cum shooting out all over his hand and abdomen. He closed his eyes as he breathed heavily, his body shaking. His skin shivered as he began to cool down, licking his lips and lying there.

Silence again. 

A minute later, Peter removed his hand and sat up, not looking his father in the eyes. "Thank you," he said quietly, as he pulled his trousers up, putting away his dick.

"No problem," Tony replied as if nothing had just happened. "Let me know if you ever need my help again."

Peter nodded, "Thanks. I'm gonna go get cleaned up," he stood up, and looked over at the food. "Leave me some food,"

He headed out towards his bedroom, leaving Tony alone on the couch, utterly confused and incredibly turned on. 


	2. Night Shades All Sins

That night was nothing that anyone could have prepared for. But it happened and Tony would just have to deal with it. Peter cleaned himself up, stole more pizza and went to sleep, which was fair enough given the circumstances. 

Tony knocked on the door and wished him goodnight, and Peter wished him back, so things didn't seem as out of place as they should have been.

After retreating to his room, Tony gave himself a much needed cold shower, forcing himself not to think about everything that just happened. That was probably the weirdest fucking thing to ever have happened to him. His main concern was to make sure he didn't let himself think about it, think about his son coming undone like that. So touching himself to the thought of that pretty boy getting off to him was a huge no.

He had never imagined his son to be a sexual being, no parent really does. It's not really the done thing, but when Peter really looked deep into his eyes, pleasuring himself… who wouldn't find that stimulating?

Peter's body looked so soft and pale. It was a sin, an awful fucking sin and Tony hated himself for wanting it to happen again. 

Tony promised himself over and over that he would do whatever he could to keep his boy safe, to keep the relationship that they built as normal as possible. That was the goal. To keep a lid on this as much as he could. This is the one relationship he would do anything to make sure it survives, because everyone else in his life had left. Peter was his chance for a family.

Unfortunately, he still had to go into work the next day. So he got himself up early ready for work, stopping by Peter's bedroom to check in on him. His son was out for the count, completely exhausted, scrawled across his bed. Tony kissed him gently on the forehead before heading out to work, letting him sleep in a little longer.

Of course he felt guilty about yesterday. But nothing serious happened. He didn't touch his son, or kiss him. He was just there and Peter was the one doing things to himself, so he could use that as an excuse to put away the guilt.

And sure, Tony should be harder on the kid, since he got himself kicked out of school for a week, but after last night, Peter deserves the morning to himself. 

By lunchtime, Tony had managed to get through the day without spending too much time drifting off and thinking about last night's crazy events. The one thing he worried about most was how Peter was going to act around him now. He took out his phone and quickly texted him to get up and dressed and that he'd be home by five. Tony felt like he was holding his breath waiting for a reply, like this was the defining act of their future relationship. 

Luckily, Peter texted him back, meaning of course that he wasn't angry with him.

Tony was understandably terrified of walking into the house to find that his son couldn't stand to look at him, or was embarrassed to be near him. It would hurt Tony more than anything ever could, to lose what they had.

Finally five o'clock struck and Tony came through the front door, walking in to find Peter sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and a notebook. His son seemed calm and happy, he'd had a shower and hadn't made much of a mess.

Peter peered up to see his father walking in, chucking his keys on the countertop before hanging up his coat on the rack.

"What have you got there?" Tony asked with a smile as he put his briefcase down on the chair. 

"Some of the teachers sent me some presentations from today, so I'm just looking over them." Peter replied in an upbeat tone. 

"Good boy," Tony commented as he opened the fridge. "So tell me about your day. Did anything interesting happen?"

Peter shrugged as he continued to look at the screen in front of him. "Not really, I got a few texts from friends who miss me. Watched some TV, slept a lot. The usual."

Tony nodded as he grabbed two cans of soda and set one down next to his son. "Not bad. How's everything with you then?"

Peter put down his pen and picked up his can, "I'm okay," he paused, "Yeah, I'm okay."

His father smiled down at him and took a sip of his drink. He lowered his voice and spoke softly, rubbing his jaw. "And what about everything, uh, else? Are we… are we good?"

Peter looked up to him and caught his eye, smiling. "Yeah, of course. I mean, I am… are you? Are you okay?"

The older man took a deep breath in, tilting his head as he thought. "You know? I am." He replied as he opened his can and brought it to his lips. 

"Good," Peter replied as he went back to his work. "Let me know when dinner's ready I'm starving."

\---

Luckily things played out like they normally did for the Stark's, they ate dinner together at the table, and afterwards Tony retreated to his home desk, going over some emails as Peter watched his shows before bed. It was normalcy at its best and Tony couldn't be more thankful.

Tony's eyes were killing him as he turned off the laptop, looking at his watch for the time. It wasn't too late, but he felt like he had been awake forever. The clock struck ten thirty two when Peter knocked on his office door softly.

"Come in," 

The door opened and Peter slowly took a few steps inside, obviously feeling a little apprehensive. He took a deep breath as he was looking down at his feet. "Uh, dad?" He spoke softly. 

"Everything okay, love?" Tony asked him, taking off his reading glasses and placing them on the desk. 

Peter's face was red with embarrassment as he nodded, "Yeah. I just wanted to apologise. You know… for yesterday at school." He glanced up at his father with saddened eyes. 

Tony half smiled as he sighed, seeing that his son was so nervous that he was fidgeting with his fingers. The poor boy. His father knew how hard it was to apologise, especially when it's something this bad. But he was incredibly proud of his son for being brave enough to come forth and do it.

"It's okay, these things happen." He leaned back in his chair, smiling warmly.

His son shook his head, "It doesn't happen to other people, mainly just to me. I don't know. You deserve a better son." He said sadly as he bowed his head.

Hearing that his son thought so low of himself? That sent pain straight to Tony's heart, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Peter, stop putting yourself down. I wouldn't choose anyone else in the world to be my kid, you understand that right?"

Peter's hand moved towards his face and wiped his cheek, he must have been crying. Tony immediately stood up and walked over to him, stopping in front of him. He didn't want to spook the kid by bear hugging him. Normally he would, but after last night, Peter needed to make the first move.

"Hey, hey, come on," he whispered, holding out his arms for Peter to fall into. "Come here," 

His son stepped forward and cuddled into Tony's chest, crying into his shirt as his father's arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry dad," he muttered, his chin shaking.

Tony kissed his soft hair and squeezed him tightly. "It's okay, honestly it is. I'm going to help make this better, you're not alone okay?"

Peter nodded and sniffled. "I just wish I was better now," he sobbed. He could feel his father's hand softly stroke his back, feeling comforted by the only person he really had in this world.

"You are already the best you. It's the situation that needs to be better, I'm not trying to change you, I'm just trying to help you." Tony explained calmly, moving to wipe his son's cheeks and rid them of tears. 

"I just," Peter whispered, "I don't want you to be embarrassed by me…"

Tony chuckled, "I've never once been embarrassed to call you my son, I should be the one embarrassing you, and if I haven't done that yet I'll put that on my to do list."

"Thanks dad, I love you." He smiled through his tears, his face and eyes red as he peered up at him. 

"I love you too, kiddo. Now, go get washed up and ready for bed, yeah? Tomorrow maybe you could come with me to work?" Tony raised his eyebrows and shot him a warm smile. "We have good wifi and vending machines? I'll let you shred stuff?"

Peter nodded, stepping back and wiping his own tears. "Okay. Sounds good," He sniffed, "Goodnight dad,"

"Goodnight sweetheart," Tony replied as he watched Peter turn around and leave his office.

\---

By ten to midnight, Tony was lying comfortably in his large soft king sized bed. He pulled the covers over him and closed his eyes, desperate for a good night's sleep. He loved his bed, it was probably one of the most expensive things he ever owned. He snuggled into the feather pillows as he tried to sleep.

It wasn't seven minutes before the door creaked open, and quiet footsteps came a little closer into the room. 

Tony raised his head up from his bed to see Peter standing there in his pj's, a large top and shorts. His hair was a disastrous mess and he looked extremely tired.

"Pete?" Tony asked, rubbing his eyes. "Everything alright?"

"You said that if I need any help, then I could ask you." Peter spoke a little voice, pulling at his shirt. He was incredibly nervous as he couldn't decide whether to step closer or just leave from embarrassment. His pale legs wavering. 

His father sat up slightly, oh god was this happening again so fast? And this time in his bed? There had to be a line somewhere, but as he looked at his son's terrified face, he found himself nodding. 

"In you get," Tony whispered as he opened the duvet. Peter skipped across the room and climbed into bed, snuggling up. He lay on his back as Tony lay on his side, facing him.

"How do you wanna -" 

"Shhhh." Peter cut him off, scooting closer to his father. He stopped when his shoulder was touching his father's. Peter looked up at his father, licking his lips as he began to breath nervously. 

Tony had no idea what was going on, or what was expected of him, but he was just going to let his son take the lead. That was the right thing to do, not to force anything or make him uncomfortable, just be there. His stomach was twisting in knots as he watched how this played out.

His son stared up at him with his gorgeous hazel eyes, his hand gently trailing his fingers over his shirt. They slid underneath the material and slowly found their way up to his nipples. Peter pinched one hard, gasping a little with his mouth wide open. Tony had never seen something so beautiful and arousing, god he wished that Peter wasn't his son. He was so angelic yet so dirty, the need to mess him up was overwhelming. 

Peter's heartbeat was racing as he began to breathe raggedly. The younger man's eyes were darkened as he peered up at his dad, his cheeks flushing as he let his hand smooth down his abdomen and to his crotch. 

Peter gripped himself, licking his bottom lip, becoming extremely hard by the smallest touch. Tony didn't think he could handle this, it was too fucking hot. He watched as his son rid himself of his boxers, freeing his perfect hard cock into the open air. 

His son stretched his long legs out, giving him better access as he took himself in his hand and started out slow. He massaged himself, painfully slow, to begin with. Peter bit hard on his bottom lip as he kept his father's gaze.

His pupils were dilated as his body gently moved along with his hands. It felt so good to see the eyes of such a gorgeous man looking down on him. Peter felt on show, like he was doing this all for the love and affection of his father. That's what he loved most about this, he felt owned and adored. 

Peter began to jerk himself off a little faster, letting his thumb gently wipe over the slit, forcing him to whimper like fucking sin.

Tony's cock was hard under his trousers, of course it was, how could it not be? Because of the position they were in, it was difficult for Peter not to feel it pressing against his leg. Peter's other hand found its way to his balls, massaging him as the heat rose through his body.

His father wanted to say something, but he couldn't, he swallowed as best he could but his mouth was dry. Tony was so desperate to do something, his entire body was filled with desire and lust. Why was his son such a fucking beauty?

But Tony couldn't please himself. He just couldn't get off to this as he had no right to do so. Instead, he nervously and slowly let his hand move. Peter gasped when his father's large, strong hand settled gently on his milky pale thigh, his thumb stroking the inside sensitive slowly with his thumb.

"Uhh!" Peter moaned, bucking up into his hand, moving his hands faster as his chest rose. He'd never been more turned on in his life. For Peter, this was hotter than any of the porn videos he'd watched. His father's strong body loomed over his side.

His father's touch sent sparks flying through his body, sending him into overdrive. Peter's skin started to glisten as his breathing became more audible.

Peter closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head go back against the puffy pillow as the heat rose inside him, he was close. Peter could feel precum trickle down his fingers, opening his eyes again to see his father's adoring gaze, beckoning him and encouraging him over the edge.

"Daddy!" Peter squeaked as he bucked up into his hands and came all over himself. His body shivered as he milked himself through his orgasm, trembling as he came down from his high.

Tony's eyes took it all in, every movement, every sound. Every little second of this interaction. 

Soon all that was heard was their breathing, none of them moving from their positions. Peter's cum decorated his hands and abdomen. Tony's cock was still hard and pressing against Peter's leg.

"I'm sleepy," Peter whispered, yawning, "Should probably clear up and get some sleep."

Tony nodded, "Okay." His voice came out, barely more than a whisper. "Here or, in your bed?"

Peter turned his face to look at his father. "I'll get cleaned up, and then… here?" He furrowed his brows. 

His father nodded, "You use your bathroom and I'll use mine." He whispered, "See you in a bit." He turned around and climbed out of bed, disappearing into his en suite bathroom and closing the door. 

Tony stayed in there for a while, not touching himself but instead splashing himself with cold water and holding into the sink. His eyes couldn't bear to look at himself in the mirror, he was way too tired to try and figure out his next move.

After ten minutes or so, he walked back into his bedroom, finding Peter fast asleep cuddled into his covers. Tony smiled softly and climbed in beside him, falling asleep whilst he watched his son's sleeping face.

"Goodnight, love."


	3. Just Shut Up

The next time something happened between them wasn't for an entire week. You would expect the two of them to feel uncomfortable or unattached to each other, but if anything, it made Peter a lot more calm. He spent his week off school in his father's office getting school work done and helping his father with organising and coffee runs. 

It wasn't as awkward or uncomfortable as they both anticipated it would be. In fact, when Tony woke up that morning and got himself ready for the day, Peter had retreated back to his room and the week played out pretty well. 

It was actually really good to see Peter in a one on one situation, it was like old times.  
Tony noted how Peter's anger had been kept below the surface a lot this week, considering it was just them two together. It was definitely reassuring to him that his son's anger wasn't directed or a result of anything he might have done.

He always feared that he had been doing a bad job as a father, it wasn't something he was prepared for if he was honest. So when Peter came along he promised to try his hardest, at least he had Pepper.

And when she abandoned them? God, Peter cried for weeks, and Tony had no idea how to handle this. Their relationship together got stronger, and they ended up loving it being just the two of them.

Peter hadn't asked his father for anything of sexual nature that week, which made Tony think that maybe the two times they did it was all that he needed? Tony kept wondering what made Peter act so normal about all of this, because this sort of thing would scare the life out of any other teenager. In fact, Tony was surprised that his kid still wanted to be in his life. The important thing though was that Peter felt safe and okay.

The weekend came and went, and by Monday, Peter was allowed back at school. He didn't want to go, if he was honest. And he made every attempt to stay home, but he wouldn't give any particular reason as to why. 

Sunday night he spent the entire time cuddled up to his father on the sofa, begging him not to send him back, but he couldn't get through to him. Tony had his arm around him, telling him how he understood, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it.

So Peter begrudgingly got up and dragged himself to school in the morning, and Tony decided to work from home today, spreading out all his work over the coffee table and getting to it. It was quite a good day on the work front, he only had two online meetings and a smidge of paperwork to do. By lunch time, he stopped to get a work out in and grab himself something to eat.

He was all done by the time that school finished, so now he could just rest and chill. Tony packed up all his folders and files, stacking them and putting them back onto his briefcase before switching on the TV and collapsing onto the sofa. He had a few hours to rest before he had to start on dinner.

Everything was peaceful and calm as he closed his eyes and took this time to himself, that was until the front door flew open and Peter stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him. Tony practically jumped out of his skin from the shock, his head turning to see Peter throw his bag on the table in anger.

"Peter?" Tony called after him. "Honey, are you okay?" 

His son looked up at him, red faced and fucking furious. His eyes were filled with rage as he strode through to the lounge where his dad was, kicking off his shoes. 

"What?!" Peter spat at him, clenching his jaw.

The older man was furious that his son would speak to him like that, he attempted to get up to tell him off properly, "You can't speak to me like that!" 

Peter threw up his hands in anger. "Just leave me alone, okay?!" He exclaimed as he stormed out and escaped to his room, slamming the door.

Tony stood up, watching after him with anger and confusion. That wasn't how things were going to fly around here, he wasn't going to just let his son treat him with disrespect like this, not after the great week they just had together. He followed Peter down the hallway to his room and banged on the door, 

"Peter, get out here right now." He ordered him. "You are in serious trouble."

"Go away!" Peter replied in anger. As Tony tried to open the door, he realised his son had locked it. 

"What the hell is going on with you today? You've been gone six hours and turned into a different person!" His father's voice boomed through the door as he continued to try the door.

"Dad, just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it!" Peter yelled back, chucking something against the wall. 

Tony sighed and tapped the door, "Peter, please." He said sadly, "I don't know how to handle this, you have to help me out here."

Peter continued to throw things against the wall as he grunted with anger, "I said go away!"

"Fine," Tony replied, "But you're grounded. I'll be in the other room, and if you need to talk I'm here. Please don't break anything."

He turned around and headed back towards the lounge, collapsing onto the sofa, sighing heavily as he rubbed his forehead. If this anger gets any worse, the kid's going to have to go into therapy. Tony was actually terrified of Peter's rage, he had no idea whether it was going to lead to him hurting himself.

He was going to give him 20 minutes to cool down, and then he was going to break down the door and try and talk to him.

Tony rested on his arm as he watched the tv, trying to get all that tension to wash itself away. His eyes started to close as he heard his son's footsteps heavily walk through the hall towards him. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Peter expectantly, hoping for some kind of apology. The younger man looked him over, his face still angry as he clenched his jaw, studying his father.

"Anything you want to say?" Tony asked blankly.

Peter unbuttoned his trousers angrily as he glared at his father, pushing them down along with his boxers. He freed himself as he stepped out of his clothes. Tony didn't know what the fuck was happening, he shook his head slightly as he gazed up at his son. 

"Peter, what are you doing?" Tony asked in a low voice, his eyes trailing over Peter's shirt, wishing it was open so he could see his son's perfectly shaped chest.

The younger man gripped at his hands on his father's shoulders and climbed over him, straddling his legs as he raised himself up. He used one hand to hold his dad's chest back in place, while the other started to play with himself to get himself hard.

"Shut up," Peter commanded him, "Just shut up."

His cock was so close to his father that if Tony wanted to he could touch it, kiss it even.

Tony was still glaring up at him, forcing himself not to move his head forward and take him in his mouth. He could smell Peter's scent against him, and it was addictive.

Tony's eyebrows were down as he watched his son's angry face above him. Peter looked fucking gorgeous, his face looming over him with a certain level of lust and seriousness playing through his eyes. It was passionate and fiery, and wrong in all the right reasons. 

Peter's hand moved faster as he body thrust violently into his hand, whimpering and breathing loudly and unkempt. His hips moved hard against his hand, his ass grinding up fast. His pale, elegant yet strong body moved fast, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

The older man could hardly control himself, turned on to the maximum, his strong hands raised up to sit on Peter's firm peachy ass, gripping at his cheeks and helping him move faster. He hated himself for it, but he loved how silky and perfect Peter's ass felt in his hands. Tony was desperate to see it, see Peter shifting and moaning from behind, trembling with his ass in the air.

"Fuck," Peter cursed and grunted as he squeezed himself, fucking up into his hand harder and harder. His free hand gripping into his father's shirt as he trembled with pleasure. 

Tony's eyes were wide with arousal, his body aching to thrust up, to get some sort of release out of this. Three times now this gorgeous creature has been using him to orgasm and he hasn't gotten off once! He hated it so much. His cock was large and hard under his trousers, inches away from his son jerking himself off. 

"Feel good?" Tony whispered, breathing in. He needed to hear Peter moan, he was desperate to keep those little soundbites in his head.

Peter nodded, "Yeah," he moved with his whole body, rocking against his father with all his strength. He needed it, the energy spurting through him like an electric shock.

Tony squeezed his soft skin, encouraging his son and raising his eyebrows. 

His son was getting near, whimpers spurting out of his lips as he moved his free hand to grip his father's hair tightly from behind, pulling his head back. 

Peter bowed his head down, mouth open as he searched his father's eyes with an intense stare, it was both erotic and filled to the brim with fear and deaire.

Tony focused on Peter's lips and then back to his eyes, practically begging for some kind of interaction. He licked his lips and tilted his head a little more.

The younger man got the idea, he wanted that too. He continued to jerk himself faster as he bent down and gently touched their noses together. Peter's entire body was going into hyperdrive as he felt his father's hot breath against his. 

"Daddy," Peter whispered against his lips as his father gripped his ass tighter. 

He bucked up faster, his entire body waved over with pleasure as he came hard over his hand and his father's chest. "Fuck!" He called out as he ducked his head onto his father's shoulder, moving his body back and forth over and over. 

Peter's milked his cock, not caring how he had ruined his father's shirt. He was breathing heavily into Tony's neck. It would have been amazing to kiss, Peter wanted that so much. He wanted so much more than all of this. But they had all the time in the world.

Tony's hands stroked Peter as he came down from his high. His own cock twitching and begging to be touched, he decided that finally he was going to let himself get that release. But not now, not until Peter was in bed, asleep.

"Better?" Tony whispered against his neck, stroking him still.

"Yes," Peter replied. "Thank you, dad." He climbed off of him and picked up his clothes, completely unable to look up at his father. 

Tony let his hand sit against his lap, breathing heavily as he looked down at his stained shirt. "You're… you're welcome."

Peter slipped on his underwear, and kept his trousers in his hands, standing up and looking over at his father. "I'm sorry about being rude earlier, I didn't mean to be."

"Uh," Tony replied, "That's… yeah that's okay, love. Apology accepted."

His son smiled at him and nodded, "Awesome, I'm gonna go watch TV in my bedroom. Is that okay?"

Tony nodded, "Uh. Sure. Don't come out for a bit?" He asked awkwardly, "I uh, just give it some time."

Peter cocked his head and raised his eyebrow, looking at his father confusedly. His eyes trailed downwards to see his father's hard cock tenting in his trousers. He understood, opening his mouth and nodding. 

"Have fun," Peter commented as he picked up his shoes and headed down the hallway towards his bedroom. 

Tony waited until he heard the door shut before his hands flew to his trousers, ridding himself of them within seconds. He barely pushed them down past his thighs because he couldn't wait much longer. This had been pure torture, all he could think about was orgasming hard over and over, wishing Peter was whispering the word daddy in his ears.

His cock was beyond painful, it was obvious he needed this. Freeing himself into the open air, he let his hand wrap around his girthy cock. Tony's head went backwards to rest against the couch.

He was already so turned on that precum was glistening on the head of his large cock. Tony began to jerk himself off, unable to completely leave the vision of his son doing the same out of his mind. 

Tony hadn't touched himself since before this all started, he didn't want to accidentally think about his son's perfect body writhing in pleasure. But now? Now he didn't care, he let himself remember his son above him, fucking his hand over and over, desperate to make himself feel amazing. 

He squeezed his cock as he began to thrust up into his hand, his other hand rubbing his thigh. "Fuuuuck," he moaned to himself before biting down on his bottom lip.

His golden thighs spread out as best they could with his clothes still tight around him. Tony closed his eyes and pictured Peter's red face, his glistening lips open and wanting. 

"Oh fuck," he groaned as he fucked his fist with more vigour, "Fuck baby," he whimpered as he let his thumb slide over his slit. His orgasm rose up throughout him, his body filling up with pressure. 

His hips jerked up thrice more before he came loudly over his hand, gasping as he tried to keep his baby's name off of his lips. Tony's hit semen dribbled down his fingers as he lay there breathing. 

He was going to have to put an end to this soon. Understandably he said he would help his son, but this was getting too complicated. Even though being held down and forced to watch a gorgeous specimen get off to him was the hottest thing he had ever experienced, it had to stop.


	4. Peter's Birthday

Once Tony decided he was going to cut whatever this was with Peter, he suddenly didn't know how to be in a room with him. It was like every time he planned to bring it up, the younger man would stare up at him with those gorgeous doe eyes and he would forget what he was trying to say.

Curse that boy for being so damned fucking attractive and seductive! Tony had to bite his lip every time his son walked through the house topless, showing off his muscled and hairless chest. 

Finally he decided he had had enough, things had to change or he was going to end up grabbing Peter by the neck and kissing him so hard that his lips get bruised within minutes. He knew it was a sick thought, and Tony hated himself for it, but Peter was the one who was purposely enticing him now.

It was one week before Peter's 18th birthday, so Tony had spent the entire day out shopping for presents. He managed to get all the things he knew Peter wanted, and tons more. He loved spoiling his son, it made up for them being such a small family.

Tony hid them all in his walk-in closet, and headed towards the kitchen to make himself a drink. He was quite proud of himself for getting all the wrapping done in record time! As he headed into the kitchen, he found Peter dancing about to music as he was making himself a sandwich. 

The younger man was smiling as he was mouthing the lyrics to whatever song was blasting through the radio. Peter shook his hips as he danced around the room. 

"Hey kiddo," Tony smiled, turning down the blarint sound. Peter looked up at him as he continued to make his food.

"Hey! Haven't seen you much today!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well, it is someone's birthday next week. I've been preparing!" Tony chuckled as he moved behind Peter and squeezed his shoulders. "My little boy's all grown up."

Peter giggled, "I'm very grown already," he smiled as he felt his father move from behind him to open the fridge and grab himself a bottle of water. 

"That you are," Tony replied, turning around to lean on the kitchen island as he watched Peter finish making his sandwich. "So what do you want to do on your birthday?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know," he grinned as he put his food on a plate. "Just hang out with you? Maybe we could go out and do something?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Do you not want to invite any of your friends over? I could drive you all to the cinema or something?"

His son scrunched up his face. "Nahhh," he expressed as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I can't be bothered with them, do you not want to spend time with me or something?"

"It's not that, I just want you to enjoy your birthday." Tony stood up, hands sitting on the surface. "You know I'll do anything you want to."

Peter smirked, "I do," he whispered as he took another bite, his cheeks tinged with pink. Of course, his father noticed this, and although it made his mind go straight to what could be happening right now, he fought against it and decided to tell him.

"About that, Pete." Tony spoke authoritatively, standing up straight and taking a deep breath in. "We… we can't do that anymore." 

Peter's eyes shot up to look at his father's, his face dropped and the happy glint left his eyes. "Why?" He asked sadly. 

Tony clenched his jaw and looked at his son, keeping himself looking stern. "It's not right. You're my son, and to have you do that, it makes me a bad father. Do you understand?"

The younger man's shoulders dropped as he looked down, thinking. "Sure." He whispered. "I don't think you're a bad father though."

His dad half smiled, "Thank you, love." He replied as he opened his bottle of water and took a large sip. "But it's more about you, you're young. You know? I don't want to ruin you. You're going to hate me in the future for what's already happened."

Peter picked up his plate and walked towards the other side of the room, leaning against the far countertop. "You didn't do anything." He said, looking back up to his father. "But fine. If that's what you want. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, but I am going to have to go find someone else to help me." 

Tony hated the thought of his son trolling the streets for men, he gritted his teeth as he breathed in angrily. The thought of some older creeps hands feeling over his son's body sickened him to the core. He had no other choice.

"Promise me, you'll wait until after you turn 18." Tony told him. "Promise me that."

His son's innocent face nodded, "Sure dad, whatever you want. Again, I'm sorry for putting you in that position. Sorry I suck." He apologised quietly as he walked out of the room towards his bedroom. 

It could have gone better, Tony thought. But it also could have been much MUCH worse. So he took it as a win, however he did not like the fact that now Peter was sitting sadly in his room. 

\---

Peter's birthday came by pretty fast, in fact, Tony had decorated the lounge and put every single one of his sons individually wrapped presents in a massive pile. He stayed up late to make sure the banners and streamers were perfectly hung around the room. He blew up some '18 Today' balloons and attached them onto the mantelpiece. 

Tony even set an alarm to get himself up early so he could go to the bakery and pick up Peter's favourite cake, which he had paid them extra to make. Everything was perfect. 

He got himself up and snuck into his boy's bedroom, sitting down on the side of the bed and softly touched his son's forehead, moving his curls. "Wake up," Tony said in hushed tones.

Peter's sleepy eyes peeped open and he grinned lazily as he saw his father's face above him. "Hey dad,"

"Hey birthday boy," Tony smiled sweetly. "I just wanted to wake you up, and tell you I love you. I brought you your first present, and I want to see you open it before I go get something from the shop." 

Peter sat up slightly, still groggy. His hair was sticking every which way, and his eyes hadn't adjusted to being awake yet. He yawned and rubbed his forehead and nodded with a smile. "Thank you dad, what do we have planned for today?"

Tony placed a box on his son's lap, all wrapped up and completed with a bow. "I know you're going to love it, and today I thought we could go into town, I can spoil you rotten, and then dinner at some place nice?" 

Peter beamed up at him, that was exactly what he wanted, a day just him and his father, doing the things he loved most. Being the center of his father's attention, and being loved. It's not like he got that from anyone else! 

In truth, Peter hated his birthdays. More than hated them. He fucking detested them, and he never told anyone that. It made him depressed and miserable, because his birthday wasn't just about him. The person he was supposed to share it with didn't care about him, and he knew, he KNEW, that his mother didn't give a shit about him. 

Maybe that's why his father overdid it? Perhaps that's the reason Tony always took the day off and saved lots of money up. Whatever the reason, Tony always made it special.

"Well, love?" Tony asked him sweetly, "Are you going to open it?"

Peter nodded, letting his fingers gently tug at the ribbon. "It's so pretty," he commented as he pulled it away, letting the lace fall on his lap. He carefully opened the wrapping paper, revealing a black box. As he opened it and looked inside, he saw the really expensive black jeans and designer shirt he wanted. 

"Dad!" He exclaimed as he picked up the shirt and held it up. "It's perfect!"

"I was thinking you could wear them today?" Tony offered, "Make yourself feel amazing "

"Thank you so much! I've wanted these forever, oh my god!" 

The older man watched how his son admired his gifts, smiling with pride that he was already making his boys day. "You're going to look amazing, go get washed and dressed and I'll be back in half an hour." He placed his hand on Peter's face, stroking his cheek. 

Peter stared up at him with glistening eyes. "Don't I get a birthday kiss?" He asked sweetly. 

Tony chuckled, "You do," he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peter's soft cheek. He lingered for a few moments, letting himself remember how his skin smelled as he moved back. "Happy birthday, baby." 

Peter blushed, "Thanks dad, I uh, I'm gonna go and get ready." He placed the box beside him and moved to get off the bed.

"Excellent, I'll see you soon." Tony told him as he squeezed his shoulder before heading out of the room. 

\---

Tony came back and put the cake in the fridge. He heard the soft footsteps of Peter walking towards him, and he couldn't wait to see him open all of his presents. He spun around to see Peter dressed up in his new clothes, staring at his phone sadly.

"You look fantastic!" Tony complimented him. He noticed how his son only grunted in reply. "Don't you like it? I was sure I got you the right ones."

Peter looked up at him, teary eyes, "She hasn't called or texted." He said in a quiet voice.

Tony's heart broke in that moment, he knew exactly what was going on. Peter shouldn't have to feel like his mother doesn't care. God, if Pepper ever crosses their paths again, Tony's going to go crazy at her. He thought about bringing her to court, but he didn't want to put Peter through that.

"It's still early," he told his son in a soothing tone, walking towards him. "Give her some time."

Peter had a lump in his throat as he nodded, "Okay," he said sadly. 

Tony stood in front of him and pulled him in for a cuddle, taking away Peter's phone. Peter snuggled into his father's chest as Tony wrapped his arms around him, bringing him in for a comforting hug. 

"Let's go and open your presents, hm? We have all day, let's leave our phones here."

Peter agreed and left his phone in the kitchen as they headed into the lounge. His face immediately lit up as he saw the celebration that his father had put out for him. He laughed, seeing that his father had gotten them party hats to wear whilst he opened his gifts.

Tony sat himself down on his armchair as he watched his son open each present, acting as though every one of them was the best thing he had ever gotten. Peter's face wore so much happiness, which Tony couldn't help but feel touched to see.

He had gotten him all new things! Star Wars merchandise, clothes, shoes, aftershave, DVDs, an Ipod, headphones and a gift card to the cinema for two months. Peter was surrounded by all these beautiful things and he couldn't pick a favourite.

The last thing he opened was a small box, and it didn't look like it was going to be much, but when he opened it, he saw the most gorgeous watch shining from inside.

"Dad?" He asked as he looked up to him.

"I made it." Tony smiled. "It took me a while, but, you're worth it. If you look at the back, it's engraved."

Peter opened it up and pulled the beautiful silver watch out of it's hold, gently holding it up and turning the face around. 

'My beautiful boy,  
Happy 18th,  
Love Dad x'

He put it on his wrist and looked up lovingly to his father. "Dad, you're the best." He stood up and walked over to cuddle into his father. "This is my favourite thing I've ever gotten!" 

The older man chuckled as he hugged his son back, "You're welcome," he kissed his forehead. "Now, let's go out shall we?"

\---

Peter ended up having a fantastic day. They went into town and Tony brought him into every shop Peter so much as looked at, buying him something from each store. The younger man felt like a prince, his father carrying around all his bags. They stopped at lunchtime at the cafe that they always frequent together, and Peter convinced his father to let him have an ice cream sundae.

The day was great, and Tony really adored seeing how his son brightened up. He deserved to have a fantastic day, he wasn't a bad kid. 

Yeah, okay, he was a little messed up. Peter got angry a lot, and would get into fights. And yeah, he did try and persuade his father into doing sexual acts… but he WAS a good kid. With a good heart that was shattered when his mother abandoned them. 

After their elegant and wonderful dinner, they were completely happy and fulfilled. The both of them were talking and laughing as they entered the house. It was around eight o'clock at night, so the sky was darkened.

"I am going to go and get changed into my jammies," Tony told his son as he put the bags down on the table. "I'll see you in a minute." 

He walked into the bedroom and stripped himself of his nice clothes, smiling about how good today was for them both. He felt like he was finally getting his son back. Switching to his comfort plaid cotton trousers and his band t-shirt, he left the room and headed towards the lounge.

"Mom?" He heard Peter's voice from the kitchen. 

Oh no.

Tony turned the corner to see Peter standing in the middle of the room with a hopeful expression, his mobile to his ear. He couldn't hear what Pepper was saying on the other side, all he could do was stand there and listen to Peter talk.

"It's Peter… yeah… it's, it's my birthday…" he said with a worried smile. Peter's face turned red as the smile left his face like a train leaving the station. 

"Yeah, it's today… did you forget?... I know you're busy…" he nodded as he gulped, his eyes looking down at the floor. "I just thought you might want to see me?" 

Tony stepped forward, concerned and ready to take the phone away from him as he noticed that tears started to stream down his beautiful boy's face. 

"Just… I haven't seen you in a long time. I miss you… do you?... you never talk to me… don't go… mom, it's my birthday!" 

Peter let the phone fall from his hands and hit the ground as his hands raised to his face, sobbing loudly into his hands. Tony reached out and tried to wrap his arms around him, but Peter screamed out in frustration, his face red with anger and sadness, pushing his father away as he cried into the open air, his body shaking. 

"WHY DOESN'T SHE LOVE ME?" he screamed as he kicked over a chair. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" 

His father panicked, not knowing what to do, he didn't even realise that he had started to cry too. This was unfair and disgusting, Peter didn't deserve any of this. He deserved the world. 

"Honey, please," Tony tried to calm him down, his own voice cracking. "This isn't your fault."

"IT IS! I'M UGLY AND AWFUL!" Peter exclaimed as he pulled at his own hair, he looked like he was going to start hyperventilating, sobbing with his entire body. 

"You're not, baby, I promise!" Tony stated loudly. "You're perfect!"

"THEN WHY DOESN'T SHE WANT ME?!" Peter kicked the chair again, hurting his foot but not caring. His hands started to shake in anger, not knowing where to turn to next.

The older man tried to reason with him, wiping his eyes as he tried to control his own breathing. "She's an idiot, Peter. We don't need her, I'm so sorry she's not a good person, but she gave me you!" 

"MOM DIDN'T EVEN WANT ME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN!"

Tony burst into sobs just seeing his son act in this way, it tore his heart in two. Immediately he walked quickly over to him and grabbed his arms, forcing Peter into a constructive grasp. 

"Never say that!" Tony commended him as he held him tightly, his tears soaking his son's hair as Peter shook in his arms. "Never ever fucking say that again. Peter, I am only alive because I have you."

Peter sniffled, letting his arms slide up to his father's neck, hugging him and ducking his head into the crook of Tony's neck. "You'd be… b… better off with… without me." Peter cried. "Happier."

Tony shook his head, his chin shivering. "No. No I wouldn't. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Pete, you got me through shit you… you don't even understand." He clenched his eyes shut as he kept Peter within his grasp. "I can't be happy without you," 

They stood like that for a while, somewhere between thirty seconds and two minutes, both of them very very slowly calming down.

As Peter's tears stopped flowing, he closed his eyes and breathed in his father's scent. He still had the rage inside him, and he needed to get it out. Tony smelled so darn addictive, he just had to taste. 

He let his lips softly kiss his father's neck. The very moment he did, Tony held his breath. Peter lingered and then pulled away, ducking down to kiss it again. His father's fingers tightened in his shirt.

"Pete… what are you doing?" 

Peter continued to pepper kisses all over his father's neck sensuously, trailing them up and down his jaw, then back down to his neck.

"Pete…" Tony's heart pounded, his eyes shut as he whispered his son's name. 

Peter let his tongue dart out and gently lick at Tony's neck, moving to nibble on his earlobe. He begged him with a whisper placed against his ear.

"Daddy… I need this… please… I'm so… so angry." He grabbed Tony's shirt tightly, balling his fists in the material. "I need you right now."

Against his better judgement, Tony let himself act. He used his strength to push Peter back against the wall behind him, blocking him in with his own body. Peter gasped as he hit the wall. He bit down hard on his lip as his eyes filled up with passion and desire. He saw his father's expression and couldn't be more turned on than he was right now. 

Tony was watching him like a hunter stalking its prey, hungry and ferrel.

Suddenly Peter felt two big hands hold onto his hips as Tony let his strong chest collide with his son's, tilting his head and diving into Peter's neck, kissing it furiously before biting down on the soft skin. 

"Fuck!" Peter moaned, immediately getting hard. Tony loved that he could feel it pressing up against him, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. He couldn't stop this now, no matter how bad this was. His son needed him and he wasn't going to let him down, not like everyone else did.

As Tony attacked his son's neck with kisses and bites, his hands slid down his Peter's beyond perfect body, feeling his nipples and muscles underneath his constrictions. Another time, Tony would have taken the time to undress him. But this was urgent. Peter gasped and moaned, writhing under the touch, his body moving with every movement of his father's fingers.

His hands slid down towards his son's clothed cock, giving into the urges. Peter's cock was a really nice size, and it felt fantastic under his hand. He rubbed it with his palm.

"Ohmygod, ohfuck!" Peter moaned loudly, his head against the wall as he bucked up his hips. Tony smiled into his neck as he unbuttoned Peter's trousers, pushing them down fast so they wrapped around his ankles. 

Before Peter could open his eyes to see what was happening, Tony dropped down to his knees and pulled down Peter's boxers without any hesitation, freeing his hard cock. It bounced in front of his face, aching to be touched.

Peter looked down to see his father licking up his thigh and biting it softly. His body temperature rose as he let his fingers thread into his father's hair. His breathing was ragged and his mind all over the place. 

Tony looked up at him, giving into the need, he let his fingers wrap around Peter's cock, catching his son's eye as he kissed the tip. 

"OH!" Peter gasped, his mouth open and his eyes wide, his chest rising and falling heavily. His father jerked him off three times, studying his son's face. 

"Daddy!" Peter whined in a high pitched voice.

Tony removed his hand, opened his mouth and sank down around Peter's cock within a second, taking it all in. The older man wasn't thinking rationally, all he could think was how fucking tasty his son was. 

Peter whined as he thrust up into his father's mouth, holding tightly to his hair. Tony began to suck him down hard, bobbing his head, sliding Peter's cock in and out of his mouth.

"Uhh!! Ahh… fuuuuuu…" Peter's energy was sky high, he gripped tighter, pulling Tony's hair back as he began to fuck into his mouth.

His father had no issue with that, in fact, it was fucking hot, his own erection being untouched between his legs. He let Peter use his mouth, thrusting himself in and out almost violently. Peter grunted heavily with every movement, so needy, so angry. 

"That's right," Peter grunted, "Take it," his pupils were dilated as he kept his father's gaze. Tony's eyes were sparkling and wide, his mouth filling up with cock as he was guided back and forth on his son's cock.

"Take my cock," he continued to thrust heavily, licking his lips and letting one hand remove the hair from his father's face so he could see his eye better. "That's so good! You look so fucking good," He whispered, "So hot daddy, ahhh, oh fuck, oh fuck!" 

Tony moaned around his cock, humming so Peter could feel the vibrations in his skin. "I'm gonna cum!" Peter warned him, keeping his father's head in place as he continued to pound his cock into the beautiful wet wanting mouth before him.

Tony's hand found Peter's balls, massaging them as he urged the younger man to orgasm.

"DADDY!" Peter cried out, violently cumming hard down his father's throat, thrusting as he made Tony swallow it all down, keeping his cock in his mouth.

Happily, Tony moaned in satisfaction as he drank him down. That was fucking magical, taking Peter like that, being used like that for the pleasure of his son. He wasn't even disappointed that this was over, because he could live on that forever.

He pulled away and wiped his face, slowly bringing himself to stand. He gave his son a warm smile as he watched Peter breath heavily against the wall, eyes closed and a smile on his face. 

As he panted, the older man let the back of his finger's gently stroke Peter's cheek. His son's hazel eyes opened slowly, catching his.   
There was a moment between them of silence as they gazed into each other's eyes.   
The tension between them was high, Tony's brain telling him to leave but he just couldn't. 

Suddenly, Tony was being grabbed and pushed against the wall. Peter held him in place as his darkened eyes pierced into his father's, his hands dropping down and opening his father's trousers.

"Pete -" Tony whispered, confused and aroused. The younger man didn't stop, he pushed down the material until his father's cock was bared into the open air, and suddenly things felt very real. 

Peter gazed down at his father's hard cock between them. It was perfect, much bigger and thicker than his anyway. Tony held in a breath as Peter's fingers wrapped around it.

"Uhhh!" Tony moaned, closing his eyes as he felt someone finally touch him. That beautiful boy he created was making him lose control. Peter was actually there in front of him, jerking him off hard. 

Peter's head found its way to Tony's neck, breathing warmly against it. He let his lips trail kisses all over his skin as he felt his father's body shiver in want under him. Tony's cock was wonderful in his hand, the very thing he had been dying to get. 

He jerked him harder, dropping his other hand down to get a handful of his balls, massaging them.

"Uhh, ooohmmyfuuuck," Tony breathed heavily as he thrust up into his son's hands. 

Peter let his index finger gently swipe over the slit, making his father gasp as his fingers trickled with precum. Tony could feel his son's body against his, he needed to see what was happening. 

He opened his eyes and stared down at Peter's hands, trying so hard to get him off. He thrust harder against the soft skin, one hand leaning on the wall to keep him upright.

Then they caught eyes, and Tony's flustered cheeks stretching as his mouth hung open, his eyes darkened as he stared into Peter's young, glistening ones. Peter's face was serious, like he was adamant to make this happen. It was fucking hot.

"Cum for me daddy," Peter whispered in a high voice and innocent voice. "Do you want to?"

Tony bit his lip and nodded, grasping at Peter's waist and letting his body move in rhythm. He started to sweat as he was nearing his orgasm, his eyes attached to Peter's.

"Petie… baby…" he moaned hoarsely, "Baby boy, uh… oh fuck…"

"Cum for me." Peter demanded. "Cum for me right now, don't make me ask again." 

That pushed his father over the edge. Who the fuck taught his kid to speak like that?

"PETER!" Tony cried out as he thrust up and came hard into Peter's hand, his cum spurting out and splashing against his skin. 

His son continued to jerk him through his orgasm, moaning softly at watching him erupt. As Tony started to focus on his breathing, he watched as Peter's cum covered hand moved from his cock and raised up.

Tony's eyes followed it towards his son's face, his heart dropping out of his ass as he watched his son's wet lips open up. His tongue flicked out and began to clean up his cum, lapping up each and every drop.

"Wow," Tony whispered, gaping at him. His beautiful boy was putting on such an erotic show for him.

Peter smirked as he continued to clean his hand, licking up the palm where his hand touched his father. The entire time he stared at him, like he was claiming him.

"You taste good," Peter whispered. "Best birthday present ever."

He leaned forward, grabbing his father by the shirt and pulling him close. He let their mouths hover over each other, both of them begging to connect. But he didn't kiss him on the lips. Peter tilted his head and placed a soft and tender kiss on his father's cheek. 

"Thank you daddy," he whispered again before pulling away completely. Staring at him and smiling sweetly. "You're the best a boy could ask for."

He leaned down and picked up his clothes and stood back up, shooting his father a smile before heading for his bedroom. Tony, breathless and tired, looked around to see Peter's peachy ass walk away from him.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I physically cried writing some of this. Not going to lie! Keep the comments coming! 💖


	5. Messy Messy Messy

They didn't talk until the next night. Tony sort of kept his distance for the rest of Peter's birthday, and ducked into his bedroom. He had to take a sleeping pill to make himself sleep, because otherwise he'd be up all night thinking about what just happened with his son. 

What in the world was happening between his son and him? One minute everything was going fine and they were living a normal-ish father-son life. Then his stupid exwife, Pepper, upset his son, forcing him to go into a terrifying rage. And the next thing he knew, he was on his knees and getting his mouth fucked by his 18 year old. 

Just a normal weekday? Surely he should be against this. But the thing is, Peter seemed like he really wanted this. Not just this. Him. Peter wanted his father sexually and he was getting what he wanted. Now, Tony was yearning for his son in reciprocation and it was killing him. 

It was fucking hot hearing his son's noises, calling him hot as he thrust his cock down Tony's throat. And Peter tasted so sweet, so fucking sweet. He was desperate to taste it again, to make his beautiful boy scream. 

But what he wanted more than anything? Was to kiss him. Gently. Softly. Taking Peter's lips in his and showing him how amazing it is that he's alive. The kid was 18 now, so it was legal for him to make his own decisions.

It was still legally wrong, don't get me wrong. Incest isn't actually written into the constitution, and nor should it be, but they were both adults. They both want it. And Tony would NEVER do anything to Peter without him asking for it.

Tony fell fast asleep within twenty minutes or so. A nice, deep, thoughtless dream, leaving him very well rested for work. In the morning he headed out straight to work, not stopping by his son's room to wake him up. 

Peter was old enough to do his own thing, he didn't need his father to tell him what to do all the time. 

Tony needed a little space today, just focus on work, he knew that if he sat and let himself think about Peter, he wouldn't be able to get any work done. Perhaps when he got home, the dust would settle and they would be normal around each other. Here's hoping.

\--

Back at the Stark residence, Peter was supposed to be getting himself up and ready for school, but he really didn't feel up to it. His mind kept going back to yesterday and how amazing it was. I mean, sure, he had that awful outburst, but he couldn't help it. He was in so much pain and anguish over his stupid good for nothing mother.

Why couldn't he be born to a mother who loved him? He was so jealous of all the other boys at school. Every single day he watched his friends get picked up from their mothers, and he was stuck walking home alone. Sure, he had his father, who he was thankful for. But Tony worked, and even if he was able to come and get him. It wasn't the same.

Peter needed something else. Something way more than that. All his friends had siblings and grandparents. They all had cousins, boyfriends, girlfriends, other friends. All Peter had was his dad. 

He needed to feel adored, loved and needed. He desired to be made to feel special by the only person who stuck around. After all was said and done, his father was all he had. Tony doted on everything he said and done, and he had been his number one fan forever. 

All Peter wanted was to be the apple of his father's eye forever. He wanted to keep Tony for himself, and get that love he yearned for.

He skipped through the halls in nothing but one of his father's baggy t-shirts, one that went down to his thighs. He paused at the wall he was pressed against yesterday, touching it lightly with his fingers and smiling. 

For an hour or two, he rolled around in his father's bed, smelling Tony's scent around him. He then decided to go through some of his things. There were a lot of pictures of them as Peter was growing up, and Tony had kept some of his horrific drawings from when he was younger. 

Eventually he found a box of sex things under his fathers bed. Peter pulled it out to find unused lube and very old condoms. His father obviously hadn't had sex in a ridiculous amount of time, he must be itching for it.

He knew how much he wanted sex, but he father actually knew what he was missing. Tony should be really easy to convince.

As he thought about it, Peter came up with a fantastic idea. He grabbed the lube and kept it with him. He headed into the clean and tidy kitchen, looking around with a smirk. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, he just hoped it would work. 

Peter began to make a ridiculous mess in the kitchen, pulling out the flower and getting it everywhere. He made some cereal and spilled it everywhere before getting out food from the fridge and splattering it everywhere. He knew his father would be home soon, and he couldn't be more excited. 

\---

Tony sighed as he locked his car, yawning as he walked up the path. He was looking forward to being in bed tonight, eating late night take out and watching his shows. He hoped Peter was in a good mood, and was keeping out of his way. 

As he opened the door, he was met by a weird smell. He pushed the door open to see a fucking shitstorm of disarray had fallen upon his kitchen. He breathed through his nose as he slammed the door and dropped his briefcase. 

"PETER BENJAMIN STARK." He middle- named him loudly. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE."

Three or four seconds later, Peter appeared around the corner, his long beautiful legs bare. Tony noticed Peter was wearing his top, and he paused for a moment, wondering if the kid was wearing any underwear. 

"Hey daddy," Peter smiled innocently, leaning against the wall. He rubbed his foot against his other ankle. Tony took a moment to let his eyes wander over that stunning creature. Those legs looked so kissable.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Tony shouted at him. "THIS IS A FUCKING DISASTER!!" 

Peter shrugged, biting his lip and looking around the room wide-eyed. "Hm." He said in a high voice, turning his head to look at his father. "You're right."

"I KNOW I'M RIGHT. EXPLANATION PLEASE?" 

The younger man let his hands fall to the bottom of his shirt, holding it down as he took a step forward. He tilted his head to the side, his doe eyes sparkling with beauty and innocence. 

"Does it make you angry, daddy?"

Tony paused, the anger searching through his veins. Turns out Peter was playing some kind of ridiculous game and he wasn't in the mood for playing. 

"Do you want me to be angry?" Tony asked sternly. 

Peter nodded, "Yes, daddy." He said quietly. "I need you to punish me."

The older man's eyes fell shut for a moment as he breathed in. Oh god. Peter was fucking gorgeous and was playing with his heart. That last statement turned Tony on so much, he could feel his blood running hot. 

He opened his eyes to see Peter had taken a step closer. "Punish me, daddy. I've been so bad." He said in a sweetest little voice.

"I'm going to hell." Tony muttered under his breath as he looked down at his son. "Get your ass in the lounge now."

Peter squeaked in happiness as he turned and all but ran to the other room. He stopped in his tracks by the couch, and before he had the chance to turn around, his father pressed himself against his back. 

Tony's strong chest against him, his arms slid around Peter's waist. "You want me to punish you, babyboy?" Tony growled in his ear before he nibbled on Peter's soft earlobe.

Peter nodded, his own hands starting to slide his shirt up. Tony's large hands stroked up his abdomen and up to his chest, feeling the muscles there before thumbing over his nipples, making them hard. His eyes were closed as he could feel himself grow hard, his father's clothed dick growing behind him and pressing into his bare ass. 

"Please," Peter whispered, pushing his ass back onto his father's crotch. Tony moaned at the connection as his hands went back to Peter's hips. One hand grasped him as the other went up his back, pushing the shirt up further. 

"You look so fuckable in my clothes." Tony groaned as he pushed Peter to bend over the side of the sofa. The younger man braced himself up as he felt kisses being pressed against his spine. 

The next thing he knew, Tony dropped to his knees again, keeping Peter in his leaned over position. His father's strong hands kneaded his creamy cheek and massaged them. Peter could feel his cheeks being pulled apart.

Tony looked inside to find Peter's cute, pink, asshole, just sitting there begging to be tasted. He didn't even think about it before he dove in, swiping his tongue over Peter's hole.

The younger man gasped in surprise as he held himself up as best he could. His father's wet muscle circled around his entrance before darting inside. 

"Ooh!" Peter moaned erotically, his body overloading with want and desire. He was red and sweaty. There was no preparing him for how fucking hot this was, how amazing it felt. His cock was pulsing, begging to be touched.

Tony ate out his son as hungrily as he could, tasting him and covering him with saliva. He let his tongue slide in and out as he massaged his son's cheeks. 

"Fuuuuuuckk, Daddy, feels amazing! Fuck! Please daddy, fuck me!" He urged him, sticking his ass closer to his father's face. 

Tony pulled away, saliva dripping from his mouth, connecting with Peter's hole. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked before biting Peter's peachy ass. 

Peter reached down to the sofa cushion and handed his father the bottle of lube he had kept. Tony chuckled and took the bottle from him. "Has someone been naughty and gone through daddy's stuff?"

Peter nodded, "So naughty… fuck me daddy please." 

The older man unbuckled his trousers and let them drop to the floor before stepping out of it.

Tony opened the tube and covered three fingers in it as well as his own dick. He threw the bottle to the ground. "Are you sure petie-pie?" Tony whispered as he let his fingertip gently trail down his son's crack and touch Peter's hole. 

"So sure." Peter urged him, as Tony began to rub his hole. "Need it. Need you. I'm yours." He ducked his head down, dying to be taken by his gorgeous father.

Well, if he was sure. Tony pushed one finger inside of his son, listening to his son gasp as he pushed it fully in. He waited for a second before he began to move it in and out. Peter was so fucking tight, so warm. He knew his boy had never done this before, and he wanted to keep him safe. So he took his time stretching him out.

By the time he got to three fingers, Peter was gasping and writing in place. He shook as he swore under his breath, his hole sopping wet and stretched out perfectly. 

Tony pulled his hand away and lined up his cock, watching as he rubbed his head over the cute wanting hole. "Now for your punishment." 

Peter moaned loudly as Tony pushed himself inside with ease. "OHGOD!" 

Tony clenched his eyes shut as he tried to keep himself from fucking his son so vigorously it would hurt. He needed this more than he realised, now his cock felt this, he could never go back. "Shit." He muttered as he began to pull out and thrust back into him.

Peter was whimpering loudly, shaking as Tony took him from behind. "Fuck me harder,"

"Baby. It's your first time." Tony moaned as he kept his steady rhythm. 

"FUCK. ME. HARDER." Peter requested loudly, pushing his ass back and swallowing up his father's dick, right to the base. 

"BABY!" Tony called out as he held Peter tighter. If that's what he wanted, then that's what he'd get. He suddenly began to pound into his son hard, moving his hips widely as he filled him up to the rim.

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh fuck! Yes! RIGHT THERE!" Peter exclaimed as his father hit his prostate, shaking from the visible pleasure. His dad continued to hit the spot, over and over again, crying out in ecstasy.

"Baby! Oh! Oh my… so tight baby! So fucking tight! Dirty boy!" His father moans were the fucking hottest things in the world.

Peter couldn't keep himself up, his hands and arms were wobbling. Tony let his arms slide around his son's chest and held him up, so his back was against his chest. Both of them were sweaty and breathless as Tony fucked up into him over and over, retracting the sexiest gasps and moans. 

"Daddy!" Peter squeaked, "I want your cum inside me,"

Tony groaned loudly into his neck. "Fuck that's hot, daddy's dirty little boy," 

"Uhh fuck, fuckfuckfuck I'm so close!" Peter moaned. His head fell back to his dad's shoulder as his mouth gaped open. 

Tony's hand fell to his son's cock and started stroking it, pushing him closer to his orgasm. "Cum for me darling," Tony urged him, continuing to thrust into him with all his strength. 

"Uhh! Daddy! Feels so good, I'm so close! Tell me I'm pretty! Tell me I'm YOURS - FUCK!"

"All mine," Tony moaned as his hand moved faster over his son's hot cock. "You're mine you pretty boy, all mine. -Oh fuck! Shit baby! Daddy's gonna look after you, sweet boy. Cum for me, cum on my hand."

Peter was literally shaking like a leaf from the pleasure, his red and body glistening with sweat. Tony couldn't believe how fucking sexy and attractive his son was, coming apart in his arms, living off of his dick. 

"DADDY!" A high pitched scream came from Peter's perfect lips as he came suddenly. He exploded in his father's hand, cum shooting everywhere as his body pulsed. Tony continued to jerk him off through his orgasm,  
"Daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy!" Peter exclaimed, shouting it to the heavens.

The muscles inside his ass spasmed tightly around Tony's cock, pushing him into his own orgasm. "FUCK BABY!" Tony cried out, thrusting up and letting his cum fill his son's perfect ass. Peter's ass milked him hard, and it felt fucking amazing. 

They gripped onto each other for dear life as they came down together, both of them breathless and gasping audibly.

They stayed like that until Peter stopped shaking. Tony slowly pulled himself out, letting his cum drip out of his son's hole. "You're gonna want to, uh, maybe take a bath." He whispered as he stepped away, leaning against the wall behind him. 

Peter nodded, still breathing heavily. He slowly moved to sit on the edge of the sofa, facing his father. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead, trying to catch his breath. 

"That was perfect." He whispered, smiling.

Tony watched his face, he just wanted to wrap him in his arms and kiss him. "We went too far today, baby." He stepped forward and kneeled down, touching Peter's knee.

The younger man gazed down at him, catching his eyes. He let one hand rise up and sit on his father's jaw. "Don't say that," Peter whispered. "I like what we have."

Tony sighed and smiled. "Me too. I really like it. I love this. I love you." He stroked his knee. "I could keep this going forever. But maybe you don't need this forever."

Peter leaned over and pressed a light kiss on his father's forehead. "I don't know about forever. But right now, this is what I want."

The older man looked sadly down. "So what, I'm to get you off three times a week until you leave home? And then I'm here alone while you go off and live your life. That's not very fair." 

"I'm sorry." Peter said sadly. "I'm making my problems worse by making them yours." He put his hands on his forehead. "I'm so sorry, dad. I've just fucked everything up again."

"Shhh," Tony raised himself up a little more, putting his hands on Peter's thighs. "You're not fucking things up. What's your problem? What's the thing that's pushing this?"

Peter leaned forward and hugged his father tightly, not saying a word. Tony hugged him back, kissing his hair. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Peter whispered. "Can I just go and get cleaned up?" 

Tony nodded, pulling away. "Okay darling, go have a bath, get into PJs, and clean that fucking kitchen." 

Peter smirked, "Make me." 

The older man chuckled, "I'll help you. Team effort, now go." He stood up, holding Peter's hand and helping him to stand. 

As Peter started to walk away, he paused and turned around. "I love you, dad," he said sincerely. "I really do." He headed back down the hallway towards his bathroom.

Tony looked down at his cum stained hands and the clothes on the floor, trying to fight the feeling that he had been used. He kneeled down to pick everything up and throw it into the wash before heading to his bedroom to hide in. 


	6. Mom's Home?

Tony went to bed that night alone, but didn't wake up that way. He opened his eyes to find that his son had creeped into his bed and snuggled up at the other side, facing the other way. 

It was weird, because he assumed Peter would either avoid him or become extra clingy, but instead he did neither. The older man didn't exactly know what to do, so he shuffled a little further towards his son and placed his arm around his waist, cuddling into his back.

Peter snuggled back into him, whether consciously or not. Tony smiled as he fell asleep again with his gorgeous smelling boy in his arms. 

It was another hour or so before they woke up, Peter placing his hand on his father's and squeezing it. "Dad?" He whispered as he tried to rouse him from his sleep.

"Morning, kiddo." Tony's sleepy voice spoke from against his neck. "What time did you creep in?"

"Mmm, dunno." Peter replied whilst yawning. "Dad… are we okay?"

Tony kissed his hair and squeezed him. "Yeah. We're good. At least, I am."

"So am I, but I know I shouldn't be." Peter whispered, closing his eyes. "I just wanted you so badly. I didn't even think that this could happen."

"Well, it did. And I'm not entirely sure where to go from here." He placed his hand on the mattress and sat himself up, pulling the covers off of them. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room as Peter sat up too.

"Me neither." Peter admitted. "But, you… you were amazing." He smiled as he turned to face his father, letting his hand gently rise up and touch his father's neck.

"Baby, don't." Tony spoke in a low tone. "We can't keep doing this,"

"So you don't want me?" Peter's eyes teared up and his cheeks reddened. Tony took pity on his son and stroked his cheek.

"How could I not want you?" He asked him. "Of course I want you baby, you have no idea how much I want you. But we can't. If anyone found out -"

"I get it, dad," Peter cut him off. "I understand, I just, can you do one thing for me?" He removed his hand and placed it in his own lap.

Tony looked at him confusedly and nodded, "Uh… sure?" 

Peter blushed as he bowed his head, looking up to his father through his long lashes. "Just… tell me, tell me how you want me."

His father's eyes closed and he let out a gasp of air. "Why?" He licked his lips and looked back at Peter.

"So I can imagine it." 

Tony's mouth fell open as he contemplated telling his son exactly what he was thinking. The thing is, Tony was way more experienced than his son, so he had some amazing sexual ideas, which Peter was probably extremely vanilla and inexperienced.

"Okay. I'll tell you, and then you have to go back to normal. We have to go back to normal. Promise me," Tony asked him, taking his hand. 

He didn't want to agree but he did, because Peter wanted to hear all the things his dad was thinking about him. "I promise, as long as you whisper it in my ear."

Tony sighed, stretching out his legs and ushering his son to sit in between them. He pulled Peter close and put his arms around him, leaning in close and letting his hot breath trail down his son's jaw to his ear. 

"I want to…" he started in a low and raspy tone, it was the hottest fucking thing Peter had ever heard. "Fuck you until you scream my name over and over," 

He felt Peter's breathing hitch against him, his body freezing as he let his eyes fall shut. "In every room of the house, I want to kiss every part of your body, covering you in my marks, sucking you and biting you…"

"Oh god." Peter managed to get out, hardly lower than a whisper. 

"I want to tie you down and have my way with you… make you cum over and over until you shake and writhe in ecstasy." Tony smirked as he gently let his lips touch his son's ear, kissing it softly.

Peter was extremely hard, trying not to touch himself as his father fed him the hottest fantasies. 

"Oh Pete, daddy wants to tease you for hours until you're begging for it, let my tongue taste every single part of you, taste your gorgeous sweet cum as many times as you'll let me." 

"Fuck daddy," Peter's voice cracked as he let his hand fall to his lap, the other one rising up and gently holding his father's neck. "Tell me more,"

Tony gripped onto him, of course he was turned on too. He should have known that all Peter did was play games, finding ways to convince him to give it. This was the last time… it had to be.

"You can touch yourself if you want," Tony whispered against his ear. 

"Thank you, daddy!" Peter moaned as he awkwardly pulled his boxers down a little to get his cock out. He fisted himself slowly as he listened more to his father. 

Tony spoke slowly and sensuously. "I want to pound into you every night, teach you how to be perfect for me. Fuck you against the wall, and the kitchen table, fuck you against the window so everyone can see what a gorgeous boy you are,"

Peter moved his hand faster, his eyes shut as his temperature rose. His heart was beating fast as he got himself off, so close to his father that the head of his cock was softly touching his father's shirt. 

"Oh," he moaned in a high voice. He gripped his father harder, "Do it too, please daddy, one more time."

"You know just how to turn me on," Tony took his earlobe in his teeth as he took himself out of his trousers, pulling out his large cock and grasping it. "Just how to make me do what you want." He bit down on his lip and pulled back to lean his forehead against Peter's. 

Both of them were jerking themselves off, mere centimeters away from each other, looking at each other with wild eyes filled with a desire they had come to adore.

Tony pulled back and looked down at Peter's cock, "So pretty," he growled, "So fucking pretty." His other hand was still around Peter, clasped in his shirt.

"Wish you were inside me," Peter whimpered as he thrust up into his hand, "Daddy… you're so big," 

Tony smirked as he fastened his pace, breathless and unkempt, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Peter's forehead. He began to trail wet kisses across his son's face, peppering him with love and sweet kisses as they both got nearer to their orgasm.

"I love you, daddy." Peter cried out in need as he swiped his thumb over the slit. His eyes were closed and his mouth open as he let himself be adored. Tony didn't kiss him properly, he was too close to think about it. He wanted to stare at his gorgeous boy as they did this one last time.

Peter's eyes were blown up, his cheeks burning red.

"I love you too, baby." Tony moaned as he squeezed himself, why did his son have to be this fucking perfect? "I'm gonna cum, are you?"

"Mmhm!" Peter bit his lip, his voice high. "Cum with me," 

Tony kept his gaze, getting faster and faster. "Oh, oh god, oh baby, Petie!" He gripped onto Peter tighter. "I'm cumming!"

Moments later, both of them hit their crescendo in unison, cumming hard between their bodies, crying out for each other as they remained face to face. There was no way of telling who's cum went were, it was a fucking mess. But they didn't care. 

They held each other as they came down from their orgasms, breathing heavily. 

"Never again," Tony told him, rubbing their noses together. 

Peter nodded, "Never again."

\-------

They seemed to be able to go back into a normal kind of routine. Tony went to work, came home, made dinner, worked in his office and then went to bed, and Peter had managed to go to school and not get into any fights. He would come home, do his homework, have dinner and go to his room.

They seemed to talk a little less, but that was a given. It would be weird for a little while, given the circumstances, but they were okay with it. Peter wasn't acting weird and he wasn't pushing anything either. 

Tony couldn't figure out why his son's anger had calmed down, maybe it was because more important things were happening. But he wasn't sure. He didn't want to ask in case he kick-started it again, and that was the last thing he needed.

Within two week, everything seemed fine between them. They were getting on really well, but Tony knew that Peter wasn't being 100% faithful to their rules. He had found his own t-shirts under his son's pillows. Sometimes they were covered in cum, which he was kind of thankful for, that Peter didn't need someone else to get there anymore. 

And he swore he could hear the floor creak outside his own room when he got off late at night. Tony kind of liked the idea that his son could be listening in, so he made sure his moans were loud enough for him to hear.

But face to face? Everything was fine. 

Well, that was until a month later anyway.

\---

Peter was coming home from school on a Friday, listening to music loudly. He was humming along with the music as he headed down the street he lived on. By the time he reached his driveway, he noticed something new in his driveway. 

There was a car there that didn't belong to them. But he recognised it. He couldn't believe his eyes, a whole range of emotions filling him up. It was overwhelming and he didn't know how to feel, but before he knew it he was running down the driveway and opening the front door so hard it nearly swung back and hit him. 

He jumped inside and looked around the kitchen, seeing his father's angry and worried face looking back at him from next to the fridge. His eyes trailed over the room and settled on the person standing near the sink.

His eyes filled up with tears. 

"Mom!" He exclaimed as he ran over and wrapped his arms around her. Pepper hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Hey, honey!" She grinned as she hugged him. "Look at you! You've grown so much!" 

She pulled away but kept him close, putting one hand in his hair and ruffling it. "You're so handsome!" She cooed.

Peter flushed with happiness, he couldn't contain how emotional he was, his eyes bright with excitement and tears. "I missed you!" His voice broke as he cuddled her again.

Pepper looked over at Tony and smiled as she kept her arms around her boy. Tony was not amused. 

How the hell was this fair? She left years ago without so much as a goodbye, she left him to bring up their child, even though he was going through shit. And now, years later, after not visiting, not giving any money or presents, after almost no communication, she waltzes in here and Peter falls to her fucking knees. 

The older man knew he shouldn't really be angry. She was his mother, and he would always love her no matter what. But she had no idea how many nights Peter sat up and balled his eyes out over her, how much hair he pulled out of his own head in anger and frustration. 

Peter's heart had been broken so many times by that woman, and now he is glued to her. 

"I missed you too, angel." She kissed his head. "Listen, I was just telling your father."

Peter pulled back and looked up to her with a hopeful gaze. Pepper smiled sweetly, hand on his shoulder. "I finally got a promotion, so I don't have to work as much as I did before! Which means, I get weekends free. And I know that you probably don't want to, but I was hoping that maybe we could spend the weekends together?"

Peter started jumping up and down in excitement, "Really?! Mom, oh my god! I'd love to! Dad, did you hear that?" He looked over to his father.

Tony clenched his jaw, trying to keep his anger and sadness in. Though he knew Peter would be able to read it in his eyes. His son looked at him with an emotional expression, raising his eyebrows.

"I did." Tony spoke flatly.

"I could pick you up at school on a Friday, and then drop you off on Sunday! I already have a room for you, and I'm thinking we could go and get a dog together!" Pepper offered her son. 

It was obvious she was trying to make up for lost time. But she shouldn't be allowed to get away with it that easily. 

Peter was practically crying with happiness as he nodded enthusiastically, "I'd love to! Let's do it! That sounds wonderful!"

"Oh! And before I forget," Pepper said happily as she reached for her bag. "I got you a present, I am so sorry I wasn't there for your eighteenth. Hopefully this makes up for it," she pulled out a wrapped up box and handed it to Peter, who had never looked so happy in his entire life.

This of course, killed Tony. The older man was sure his heart was going to give out any minute. Peter had been just his for so long, and he had given up so much of his life to be a single father, tried his fucking hardest. And he never once, got that look from his son. Not even when he was fucking him.

"Can I open it?" Peter asked as he admired it.

"Go ahead!" His mother laughed, walking with him over to the kitchen island. Tony watched on as Peter and Pepper leaned over the table and opened the present. 

Peter unwrapped it, giddy and gleaming as he tore the paper, pulling out the box. "Mom… is this… what I think it is?" He looked at her.

"I don't know, why don't you have a look and see," she laughed. 

Peter opened up the box and gasped, "Holy shit!" He gasped as he pulled it gently out of the box. "A rolex?!" He exclaimed, admiring it. "Mom, this is amazing!!"

Tony took a deep breath in, trying to keep his cool. He felt like his entire body was about to give in, he wanted to crawl into bed.

"Do you like it?" Pepper asked him, "Is it okay?"

"Mom. I LOVE it!"

"Well, let's see it on you then." Pepper reached over and started to take off the watch already on Peter's wrist. The one that Tony had spent ages making from scratch as a special present for his son. 

She took it off of him and chucked it on the side before putting the Rolex on Peter's wrist. 

"It suits you! I knew it would!" She complimented him. Peter stared at it on his wrist and grinned. 

"Thank you so much mom! I love it! I love you so much! Can we start this weekend?" He spoke fast as he held on to his mother's hand. 

Pepper looked over to Tony and caught his glare, turning to face her son again. "I love you too! That's up to your father, sweet pea."

Peter and Pepper both looked up to Tony, pleading faces. "Please, dad??"

Who was he to deny his son time with his mother? He hated this so much. He knew as soon as they left he was going to break down, and it would be better not having Peter there if he was going to cry. If he said no, Peter might get angry again, and if this is Pepper's only visit, he'd regret keeping this experience from his son.

"Go ahead." Tony crossed his arms over his chest. "Go pack your bags."

"Yay!" Peter and Pepper both said in happiness, he hugged her and then pulled away. "I'm gonna go pack!" 

Their son almost ran to his room to pack his weekend things, as Pepper stood back against the sink. She looked over to her ex-husband. 

"Thank you for letting me do this," she said to him with a wide smile.

"I'm not doing this for you." Tony replied flatly. "But you listen to me, if you make him cry again, or hurt him again, in ANY way, I will take you to court for all the money you have owed us over the years."

Pepper's smile faded. "I'm not going to do that."

"Oh really? Do you even know what he's been through? How much he's hurt himself over you?" Tony spat, his face furious with her. "He's my son, Pepper. I brought him up. If he comes home Sunday and he tells me one thing that's gone wrong, so help me god, you'll pay. Do you understand?"

His ex- wife nodded, "Completely. But I'm not a bad person, Tones. I've just had a hard time, I'm not proud of any of this."

"And nor should you be!" Tony replied, throwing up his arms, trying not to shout too loud for their son to hear. "And never call me that again, you lost the right when you abandoned me with our kid, when you KNEW I was having issues."

"How are things with that anyway?" Pepper skirted the rest of what he said.

"I haven't had a drop of alcohol since the day you left." Tony spoke coldly. "Maybe it was you that made me drink in the first place."

"Then it was a good thing I left," Pepper offered him. 

That pushed Tony over the edge, his face red with fury. He opened his mouth to rip one into her for being a negligent mother and wife, he was about to tear her a new one verbally, but the moment he was about to, Peter skipped back through with a backpack and a little luggage bag. 

"I'm ready!" Peter smiled, looking to his mom and then his dad. 

"Perfect!" Pepper gleamed, "I'll go start the car, and you say goodbye to your father." She turned to Tony, "I'll see you Sunday night, do you want him for dinner?"

"Yes." Tony replied with his teeth together in anger. "Bring him back before 7, unfed." 

Pepper nodded, picking up her bag and heading out the door, leaving Peter and Tony alone. 

Tony was standing next to the island, resting his hands on it and breathing heavily, closing his eyes. 

"So uh, I'll see you Sunday?" Peter asked.

His father nodded, opening his eyes and staring down at the watch on the table in front of him. "Sunday." Tony repeated. He took a deep breath in, trying to prevent the pain in his heart from taking him over in front of his son.

"Are you okay?" Peter took a few steps forward, wanting to hug him goodbye.

"I'm fine, kid. Get out of here, go have fun." His voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears, clenching his fingers around the edge of the table. 

'You don't look fine…"

"Just go," Tony looked over to him, catching his eye as a tear fell down his cheek. 

Peter noticed this and took a step back, his happiness disappeared for a few minutes as he stared into his dad's eyes. He nodded and licked his lips, holding his rucksack tighter. 

"Can I text you over the weekend?" Peter asked quietly. "It'll be weird not talking."

Tony nodded and stood up, looking away from him. "Sure thing. Go to your mother before she comes back in here."

Peter walked over to the door to head out, stopping to look back at his father. Tony was standing there, staring down at the floor. It was heartbreaking. 

"I love you dad," Peter told him before leaving the house and closing the door. 

\---

Five minutes after Peter left and Tony was still standing in the same place. He knew he wasn't able to be a dad from the start, not a good one anyway. It's not like he had a good example of it to follow! 

But he tried, and he read up on it. Doing it side by side with Pepper was fun for a while, and things got bad. They got bad when she cheated on him the first time. And then the second. And then the third. The fourth one was the one who stole her away, and now Tony was led to believe he was long gone as well. 

Pepper and Peter were his whole world, he did EVERYTHING to make sure they had everything they wanted. And when Pepper broke his heart so many times, breaking down his soul, his heart, his self confidence, he turned to the drink. 

For weeks on end, they were sure he was going to be fired. Pepper was looking after Peter and ignoring Tony, calling him pathetic. So much for marriage vows, eh?

The next thing he knew, he woke up and she was gone. He had to learn to be a single father, and stop his addiction, all in the time Peter was at school. He had to fight to keep his job, to keep his fucking sanity. 

And then he had to break the news to Peter, and keep his son's heart beating after his mother destroyed it. Then with the anger! And the weird sexual stuff that happened lately… 

He never wanted any of this in the first place. Not that Tony doesn't want Peter. He loved Peter, his son is his whole life. But he never wanted a wife and kids, he wanted to be alone and travel. 

Now, standing in the middle of his kitchen, tears streaming down his face, he never felt more pathetic. Tony didn't care what time it was, he crawled into bed and let himself cry. 

None of this was fair. But he didn't have a choice. He never really did.


	7. He's Coming Home

The weekend was long, and Tony really didn't feel like doing anything. It was his first weekend off from being a father… ever! He really didn't know what to do with all this spare time, he pretty much just lay about the house with the TV playing in the background so he could at least pretend there was someone else there. 

It was Saturday night when he received his first text from Peter. He wasn't going to lie, he hated having to share his kid. He wasn't prepared for this, she could have at least given him a week to mentally and emotionally prepare, but no, once again Pepper took what she wanted. 

What if Peter actually liked it over at his mothers and he wanted to go over there more? Tony's heart was breaking. He should have told Peter he loved him before he left, but given the circumstances, he just couldn't. 

He was lying across the sofa with his feet up when his phone buzzed.

Peter; 'Hey dad! Today was really fun. Me and mom went out for lunch and we got a puppy! I'm so happy, mom's really trying. She wants to know everything about me, and she didn't answer her phone all day because she's with me.

It's not perfect though, because it's weird not being with you. Did you know this is our first weekend apart? It's strange. 

Hope you're having fun without me there to annoy you. 

Goodnight!'

Tony sighed and put his cellphone on his chest, flicking through the channels. Great. Peter was having a fucking ball, and Pepper seemed to be doing a good job of being a mom for once. Peter probably didn't even know how badly Tony was taking this. 

His baby boy wasn't his anymore. And what if Pepper finds out about what Peter and Tony had been doing?! She would ruin his life forever, she's done it before and she'd do it again.

Tony didn't answer him. He didn't want to. He had nothing to say to him that wasn't a lie. He could pretend to be happy for them catching up on lost time, but then he would have to throw up first.

When Sunday came, Tony dragged himself out of bed and spent the morning cleaning up, making sure the place was nice and perfect for his boy coming home. He missed that face so badly, those hazel eyes that looked at him as if he was everything. 

He went to the shops and bought everything to make his boy a roast dinner, and he spent the rest of the day in the kitchen making it perfect for him. Tony wanted his boy to come in and not want to leave, remembering that this was the place he loved most. 

It was six forty seven when the door opened and Peter walked in with his mother in tow. Both of them were happy and laughing as they came into the house. Tony was already in the kitchen by the door, the moment he saw his son he felt his mood brighten.

"Hey kiddo!" Tony exclaimed, holding his arms out for a hug. Peter cuddled into him, grinning.

"Hey dad! We had the best time! I can't wait to tell you all about it!" 

"That's nice," Tony replied, "Why don't you go and put your stuff away and get washed up for dinner. Say goodbye to your mother."

Peter pulled away and threw his arms around Pepper, squeezing her tight. "I love you mom. Thanks for this weekend." He told her.

She kissed his cheek and smiled back at him, "I love you too, I'll see you next weekend."

Peter skipped away into his bedroom, leaving his parents alone again.

"Any trouble?" Tony asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her plain faced. 

Pepper shook her head, "No, he was really good. We talked a lot, we really have a bright son."

"I know." He stated. "I did a good job." 

Pepper sighed and leaned her hand against the kitchen island. "Tony, do you not remember that I was there for a long time?"

"Not long enough." Tony replied coldly.

Peter, at this point, had put his bags back in his room and was walking towards the kitchen. He paused behind the wall to listen to what his parents were saying, because, well, what kid who's come from a broken family doesn't?

"Must have been good to have some time to yourself this weekend?" Pepper asked, trying to be friendly. 

"I hated every moment of it. You have no idea what it's like to miss that boy, after spending every day with him." Tony told her through gritted teeth. 

"Tony, don't be like that. You know I've been busy with work." She defended herself.

"So have I, Pepper! I had work, I was an alcoholic, I just had the love of my life abandon me with our son, I had NO idea what I was doing. And the next thing I know, I'm working all day and all night! Trying to keep my job, trying to stay sober, trying to stop our son from crying his eyes out over his mother disappearing and not wanting to see or speak to him!! Christ, Pepper, are you even aware how hard it is?!" Tony told her angrily, trying not to raise his voice too much.

Pepper sighed, "I didn't realise that Peter would have such a hard time."

"You didn't - what?! For God's sake!" Tony scoffed. "He's your SON, he loves you for some bizarre reason. All you've done in my life is bring me misery and sadness. The only good thing you've EVER done is make that beautiful boy in the other room and you just WALKED out on him. He spent every night by the phone! Waiting! Crying! Literally pulling out his own hair because you gave up on him! And you love him now??? I put my heart and soul into bringing that boy up, so yeah, I like to think I did a pretty good job. You?? You did fuck all." He spat at her, his cheeks red and his eyebrows furrowed.

Peter was standing with his back against the wall, tears in his eyes as he listened to his father's outburst. He never knew about his father's issues with alcohol, or how hard everything must have been for him. All he knew was that he missed his mother, he didn't even realise how much love his father was giving him. 

"I said I was sorry. And I'm here now. Peter can come and see me every weekend." Pepper said in a neutral tone.

"You are not getting him every weekend." Tony stated. 

"Why the hell not?! I want him, he's my son. I should have him as much as I want!"

"So I should just have him when he's in school? Huh? Am I not allowed to spend the entire day with him? Christ, you just came back and you're being selfish. I vote, Peter gets to choose what he does, when he does. I am NOT going to force him to come or go, but I want time with him too." He explained to her. "Now, I want you to leave. I have a few hours left of this weekend and I don't want to spend it with you."

The woman in question glared at him like she was looking down at him, she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "You might not like me anymore, but our son does."

"Yeah until you disappear again." Tony commented. "And then it's me picking up the pieces. That's the difference between us, Pepper. I don't abandon the people I love. Now get out of my house." He ushered her towards the door, holding it open and motioning for her to leave. 

"Fine." She replied. "Tell Peter I said goodbye." She told him as she walked out.

"At least you said it this time." Tony replied snipily as he shut the door behind her. 

He leaned against the closed door for a few moments, closing his eyes and taking a moment to calm down. He had his boy back, and that's all that mattered.

Peter on the other hand, was wiping away a tear that was streaming down his face. His father cared more about him than anything, and it didn't even occur to him that Tony would be hurt by him spending the weekend away. He walked back to his room to bring himself together and get changed into something nicer.

Tony took a few breaths in and stood up. Dinner was pretty much done, so he went through and set the table, getting everything ready for dinner. 

"Peter, honey!" Tony called out as he plated up. "Dinner!" 

Seconds later his son turned up from around the corner in black jeans and a tight white top, smiling at his father and leaning against the wall. "Smells good,"

Tony looked up at him and smiled. "That's because I made it," he chuckled. "Go and sit down, I'll bring it through."

"I could get us drinks or something?" Peter suggested, walking towards the fridge. 

"Well, that's up to you. I know you're only 18, but I do have a little bit of red wine there if you want some? The french usually start drinking at six, so." He suggested as he finished paying up the food.

"Sounds great," 

They both went through to the dining room and sat down across from each other, where Tony had already set out glasses and a bottle of wine. He poured Peter a glass and himself a glass of lemonade, and they began eating.

"So." Tony began, "Do you want to tell me how the weekend was?" He really didn't want to hear, but he hated not knowing things about his kids life.

Peter shrugged, finishing his mouthful. "It was good. I found it really weird not sleeping in my bed, and it's more like sleeping over at a hotel than anything." He explained. "We got a cute puppy though!! Her name is Pickle, and she's perfect. Mom said I can come over and see her whenever I want."

Tony just nodded and pretended that hearing how fun it was wasn't hurting him. If Peter wanted a puppy, Tony was not opposed to getting him one, all he had to do was ask.

"That's nice." Tony fake smiled as he took a sip of his juice. 

Peter looked at him for a moment, as if he pitied him. And Tony was so close from breaking down. 

"I missed you a lot," Peter admitted quietly, staring up at him as he stopped eating. "Every time something good happened, I wished that you were there with me."

His father shot him a smile, more genuine this time. "Thanks, Sunshine." Tony told him, "I missed you too. I have to admit, I did nothing this weekend."

Peter nodded, continuing to eat. "Well, you work all the time anyway. You should be allowed some time to do nothing. I'm glad you missed me though."

"Why wouldn't I?" Tony replied.

His son shrugged again, "I don't know. I know I'm a handful. Don't say I'm not because I am, but, I kind of thought me being away would be good for you."

His father put his knife and fork down on the table. "Have I ever given you the idea that I don't want you around? Because if I have, I am so sorry, that's never been the case." He reached over and touched his son's hand. "I love you, Petie."

Peter let go of his fork and held his hand back. "I love you too," 

Tony squeezed his hand and then went back to eating. "So, did you eat enough while you were away?"

"Yeah! I mean, she's vegetarian so there was no meat at all! Thank god for your roast dinner!" He laughed, looking over to his father's juice drink.

"Dad?" Peter asked cautiously. "How come you never drink?"

Tony paused for a minute and thought quickly. "It just doesn't interest me, never really has." He lied as he continued to eat. 

"Okay." 

They ate their dinner together, talking about the tv shows that Tony watched over the weekend. It was a really lovely dinner, and by the end of it they both felt like they were in a good mood. They put their plates away and ended up sitting on the sofa together.

Tony was at one side, his back against the arm of the sofa, sitting on one leg as the other hung off the side of the couch. Peter was sitting across from him at the other side of the sofa, sitting cross legged with his glass of wine in one hand. 

He wasn't drunk, this was only his second glass and his last glass. He was just delightfully grinning. 

"So did you actually miss me? Because you didn't text me," Peter said in a flirty yet accusing tone, holding up a finger to him.

Tony chuckled, "Of course I missed you!! I didn't text you because I was too sad."

"Aww," Peter cooed, making a face to say he found that last statement adorable.

"Don't be a brat," his father grinned as he rested his elbow on the back of the sofa, his head resting in his hand. "You had fun and that's all that matters."

Peter nodded, taking a sip of his wine. "I did! But I don't think I could do it every week." He confessed. 

Tony's lips ever so slightly curved into a smile, "Oh? And why not?"

Peter giggled, "Well, she's nice but she isn't… she's not you, so she doesn't get my jokes or references. Besides, we usually do stuff on the weekends!"

The older man could feel some of the tension in his body disappear, he had no idea how healing the littlest bit of attention from his son could be.

"We do," Tony smiled widely. "You're pretty much an adult now, so you can do whatever you want to do. If you want to stay here sometimes, you can."

"Also mom says I should let you have time to go out and date people," 

Tony furrowed his brows. "What the hell has my life got to do with her?" 

Peter took another sip, "I don't know, she thinks that you need someone and you'll stop being grumpy or whatever." He explained. "But I don't like that idea."

"What idea? Me being less grumpy or me dating people?" 

The younger man's face went a little red as he leaned over and placed the glass on the table, wobbling slightly as he sat back up. "Dating people!" He exclaimed. 

Tony chuckled as he shook his head, "Why is that such a problem? I'm an alright looking guy, aren't I? I could get a good amount of dates if I tried."

Peter nodded with enthusiasm, "You could! You could get like, any guy or any girl you want!" He exclaimed, inching closer as his father turned to take a sip of his drink. 

As Tony sat back up, he realised how close his son was, mere inches away from their bodies touching.

"Maybe not any guy or girl," Tony smirked, "I'm not young and fit like I used to be!"

Peter giggled and let his hands move up to fix his father's collar. "Shut up! You're perfect, all you need to do is smile at someone and they're yours."

Tony shook his head, his mouth in a wide, embarrassed smile as he blushed a little, his hand somehow finding its way to sit on his son's knee. "That's kiddo, I'm not all that."

"You are though, dad!" Peter exclaimed, looking him in the eyes with admiration. "You're like some kind of superhero! All you've ever done is protect me, who wouldn't want to be with a handsome man with a big heart?"

His father couldn't help the blush rising up through his cheeks, trying not to think about how close they were. Peter straightened out his shirt and rested his hands on Tony's chest. They felt warm and safe there.

"Dad, you're going grey!" Peter giggled as he turned his head a little to look at the hair by his father's ear, seeing little flecks of silver.

"Oh no, I'm becoming old!" Tony joked whilst laughing, "I'm inches away from death!" 

"Ahhh I think you look charming," Peter brushed the hair with his fingers softly, "You've got a lot of living left to do." He pulled back and watched his father, his eyes focusing on the man's lips.

"I don't think so, Petie, I might be heading for the -"

Before he could finish his sentence, the sweetest pair of lips were pressed against his, causing his entire body to freeze. The older man's heart exploded in his chest as his brain caught on to what was happening. The sweet lips stayed there for a moment, before they attempted to move a little. Tony hesitantly moved his lips very, very slowly. It was wrong, but right now, it felt like the most perfect thing to have ever happened. 

Then the lips were gone. Tony slowly opened his eyes to see his beautiful son, staring at him nervously, his face worried beyond comparison. His beady eyes tearing into his soul.

There was a moment where they just stared at each other, the tension building, neither knowing what was going to happen next. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stared at his son, breathing uneven as he tried and failed to come up with a reason against this. His beautiful boy sat there, in front of him, begging him for some sort of connection, some sort of comfort and love.

What they had was broken, but it was theirs.

Tony took a second, admiring Peter's face, before he took a chance. He moved forward, holding onto Peter as he connected their lips once more, kissing him hard. Peter gasped as his father began to kiss him, making goosebumps wave over his body. Peter pulled him back against the couch so his father was above him.

Tony's lips were so experienced and they enveloped Peter's lips, making him moan and whimper. This was the most intimate thing they had done so far, and christ, his father tasted amazing. He needed more, so much more. Peter grabbed at his shirt, pulling his father closer to him and kissing him harder, opening his mouth so his father's tongue could enter.

Peter tasted fantastic, and every little whimper and moan tasted perfect on Tony's lips. He felt his son's body press up against him, holding him for dear life, as they made out like wild teenagers, touching each other and rubbing against each other.

"Daddy," Peter whined as he bucked up for friction, his hard cock rubbing against his father. 

"What is it, baby?" Tony whispered into his ear as he began to kiss down Peter's gorgeous long neck, tasting the beautiful skin he found there. 

"I want you," Peter's hand threaded into his father's hair, moving his head to the side to give him better access to his neck. "Please, daddy,"

The older man nibbled on his neck as he slid his hands down his son's body, finding his shirt and slipping his hands under. Peter shivered as those large hands caressed him, grazing his nipples. "Ohfuck!"

Tony grinned, leaning back and looking over Peter's unkempt expression. His hair was a mess, his body was itching to be touched as he breathed heavily. He rubbed his own cock through his trousers as he watched his boy stare up at him through hazel doe eyes. 

"You're such a pretty boy," Tony told him, drinking in the sight. He didn't care anymore that this was wrong, he needed his beautiful boys touch. "Tell me what you want,"

Peter whimpered as he stared at his father's darkened eyes, his body itching to be adored. He could feel his entire body heat up as he became more aroused than he had ever been. "I want you to teach me to suck you," he replied, "And then I want you to…"

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. "To what, baby?"

"M… make love to me…" Peter asked quietly, completely embarrassed, his heart beating fast with nerves both good and bad. His father's face softened a little as he leaned back down, gently kissing his jaw. 

"Is that what you want, baby? Soft and perfect? Just like you?" Tony's voice was so seductive and deep, making every hair on Peter's body stand up. His eyes fell shut as he licked his lips, letting his hands smooth up his father's back. 

"Please…" Peter whispered, his body on fire as his father's hand continued to caress his body. Tony let his fingers play with his son's gorgeous nipples, making them harden. "I really want you, daddy,"

Tony groaned in his ear in the most attractive manner, making Peter's knees go weak. "It's so hot when you call me that," he nibbled on Peter's ear, kissing up his jaw. "I want you too, baby. If you want to, you can suck my cock? And then I'll fuck you however you want me to." He propositioned him, taking Peter's beautiful lips in his own and kissing him softly.

Peter moaned into the kiss, pulling him closer. "Even if I want it to be slow and romantic?" He whispered against Tony's lips.

The older man kissed him again, slow and dirty, letting his tongue slide inside his lips and tasting him. Peter's body was melting at every touch, practically putty in his father's arms. Tony's big, strong body was covering his and it felt amazing.

"Yes, baby," Tony whispered, kissing his jaw. "Daddy's going to make you feel so good, how do you want it? Here… or in bed?"

"Bed," Peter replied, "Fuck me in my bed."

"In  _ your _ bed? Not Daddy's?" Tony smirked as he stood up, holding out his hand for Peter to take. 

The younger man shook his head, "I want to smell you on my sheets for days," he bit his lip as he stood up, pressing his hand into his father's clothed erection. 

Tony growled and grabbed at his hips, lifting his son up against him. Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around his father as they began to make out again, Peter's hands in his hair, pulling at it as he moaned into the kiss. Tony walked them down the corridor, his hands grasping at Peter's ass.

He kicked open the door and walked them inside, stepping into his son's room. He didn't let it freak him out, instead he pressed Peter's back against the wall and kissed him harder.

The kiss got more passionate, lips and tongues clashing together as Tony's hand held him tight against the wall, the other one under his shirt. 

Peter gasped as he came up for air. "Daddy! Please! I need to be naked!"

Tony put him down and kissed him softly, "Do you want daddy to make you naked, hm?" He tugged at Peter's shirt, pulling it over his head. The younger man took a few steps back, hurryingly fumbling with his belt. 

His father swatted his hands away and grabbed at his trousers, snapping them open and pushing them down to his knees. "Get comfortable on the bed, sit on your knees, facing me." He commanded his son.

Peter did as he was told, his cock hard under his boxers, dying to touch himself but not wanting this to be over so soon. But then again, he could most likely cum a few times tonight. 

He stared up at his father with glistening eyes as he towered above him. "Good boy," Tony spoke as he rubbed his cock. He moved his hands and pulled his own shirt off, chucking it to the ground before pulling open his own belt in front of Peter's face.

"What am I going to do now?" Tony asked him, stroking Peter's brown curls.

"Make me suck you off," Peter told his dad, "Let me taste you,"

"Mmm," Tony smirked, "That sounds like fun. Take off my trousers."

The younger man nodded and let his hands unbutton his father's trousers, pushing them down to his ankles. Tony stepped out of them and kicked them away. "Now the underwear,"

Peter leaned forward and pressed his lips against the skin of his father's abdomen as his finger's traced the hem of his boxers. His eyes were closed as he peppered soft kisses all over him as he pulled down the material.

Peter rid his father of his clothes, freeing his dad's huge cock, pulsing in his face. He gasped, his own cock was yearning to be touched. He peered up at his father through his long lashes.

Tony was looking down at him with the most adoring yet primal look in his eyes, his hand stroking Peter's hair and threading his fingers into his curls. "You look adorable," Tony praised him. "I'm so excited for this, do you know what you're doing?"

Peter bit down on his bottom lip and shook his head. 

"Okay angel, be a good boy and do what daddy tells you okay? I want you to start off with your tongue, lick it like an ice lolly, up and down, all around it. Especially the tip, and if you want to, you can kiss my balls too."

The younger man blushed and nodded, focusing his eyes on his father's beautiful dick. He licked his lips and placed his hands on his father's thighs, it was now or never and he wanted to please his father so much. 

Peter leaned in and let his lips press against Tony's balls, pressing an open mouth kissed before he let his tongue massage them. 

"Ohjesus," Tony moaned in a whisper, "That feels good."

His son began to slide his moist tongue up his lengthy shaft, covering it in saliva as he reached further towards the top. He then trailed the tip of his tongue over his father's slit slowly, moving one hand down to massage his father's balls.

"Oh god, kid," Tony closed his eyes as he tightened his grasp in his hair. "That's really nice,"

Peter wasn't going for nice, oh no, he was planning on doing whatever he could to make his father moan. He wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, suckling at it and letting his tongue massage the slit, his hand grasping the large base of his dad's cock.

"Fuck!" Tony moaned, looking down to see his son trying hard to get him off, jacking him off into his mouth. "So pretty, those pretty little lips… oh fuck… making your daddy feel so good," 

Peter removed his hand and tried to take Tony into his mouth as much as he could. The older man groaned as he helped his son bob his head, his girthy dick sliding in and out of that beautiful mouth he made himself. Peter sucked hard, making noises of pleasure as he let his father's cock fill him up. 

He tilted his head back a little, staring up at his father with glistening eyes, practically begging him to fuck his throat. Tony gripped him and started to move his hips a little, their eyes attached to each other as they shared this moment. 

"Baby you're perfect… making daddy so hard… making him want you so badly, oh… oh yes, you look fucking fantastic, Daddy's gonna cum down your throat, you want to swallow? Hm? Want to drink down your dad's seed?"

Tony felt the pleasure rise inside him as he fucked his son's face, his body trembling with arousal as he let his want and desire take over. His son's perfect red face staring up at him, needing this just as much. 

"Gonna make you all mine, Petie-pie. Fuck… oh shit, baby it's coming… uhhhh," he groaned as he started to fuck his mouth harder, "I'm cumming!" He cried as he thrust up into Peter's mouth once more, cumming largely down his son's perfect throat, filling him up with hot semen.

Peter moaned as he drank him down, sucking him through his orgasm. He let his fathers dick slip out of his mouth as he moved backwards, sitting back on the bed. 

Tony wiped his forehead and breathed heavily, crawling onto the bed bedside his baby. "Jesus," he grinned as he grabbed Peter by the waist and pulled him close. "That… that was worth the wait."

He kissed his boy softly as he let his hand smooth down his soft body. "Mmm… daddy… I want to cum…"

Tony slipped his hands into his son's boxers, taking a hold of his cock as he began to jerk him off. "Cum then," he told him, "Cum all over my hand, I need your cum,"

Peter groaned as he held onto his father, biting his lip as his cock was being jerked off

for him, it felt so good his eyes were welling up, the pressure was perfect. "Da… oh fuck daddy," he whined as he thrust his hips up.

"Pretty boy," Tony complimented him, "I made such a pretty boy, look at you, shaking at daddy's touch."

The young man's face was red as he moaned, pressing his lips to his father's and kissing him hungrily as he came close to his orgasm. "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too, my sweet boy, cum for me, please honey," he sped up his hand, urging him to his edge. 

"Oh… ooohh… OH… OH DADDY!" Peter cried out, shaking uncontrollably as he exploded in his father's hand, strings of white liquid covering him. 

"There… that was beautiful." Tony kissed his forehead as he removed his hand, bringing it up to his mouth and licking away the semen. 

Peter lay beside him breathless, watching his dad clean himself up. "You're beautiful." He whispered as he let his hand smooth over Tony's full chest, taking it in.

"Do you still want to make love, baby?" Tony asked him, snuggling into him. 

"Yes please, I want you so badly, daddy." Peter told him, breathing him in. "It makes me feel so loved.

His father smirked and kissed his son's neck. "You  _ are _ loved." He kissed it some more, softly and sweetly as little moans escaped Peter's lips. "You are so loved, my beautiful angel," 

Peter closed his eyes and threaded his fingers in his father's thick hair as the older man sensuously made out with his neck, sucking on it in places and devouring it with love. It felt better than anything ever could, they were pressed close together, no sliver of light between them. 

Tony rolled over on top of him, slowly moving his hips against Peter's body, making themselves hot and hard again as they softly touched and groped each other. 

The older man pulled away and reached over to the bedside table, pulling out his tube of lube. He smiled down at his boy, hovering over him. "God. You're enchanting. Look at those cheekbones," Tony leaned down and lay a gentle kiss on them as he poured some lube on his fingers.

Peter peered up at him, his cheeks rosy and his eyes wide and filled with love. His hair was a mess and his lips were curved up in the most endearing smile. "I love you." He whispered sincerely, stretching out his legs to give his father better accessibility.

"And I, you, my sweet." Tony replied, "Daddy's going to make you feel wonderful, is that what you want?"

Peter nodded and bit his lip, "I really do," 

"Good." His father grinned, "Close your eyes and let me touch you," 

He travelled down his son's body, laying kisses all over his body, sucking on his nipple before moving to settle in between his legs. He tapped his son's knees. 

"Up," he told him. Peter did as he was told and closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillow.

Tony pulled his son's ass closer, opening up those perky cheeks and revealing his cute little hole, waiting to be touched. "So sweet," Tony told him, placing his fingertip against the rim and slowly rubbing over it. 

"Oh, I wish you could see you like this," Tony kissed his thigh. "It's such a gorgeous sight. I'm going to eat that stunning hole of yours," he pressed his finger in a little more, hearing his son whimper at the touch. 

The older man held open the cheeks as he pressed his lips against Peter's opening, kissing it gently, lingering as he felt it pucker against his lips. 

"Oooh… daaad…" Peter let out in a whispery moan. 

Tony kissed it gently, letting his tongue slip out and circle around the muscle, tantalising him and massaging him in a loving manner. He could feel the younger man trembling under him. The older man kissed it a little harder, pushing his tongue inside the opening. 

"Ohfuck," Peter gasped, moving his hips ever so slightly. 

His father continued to let his tongue slide in and out, covering it with kisses before he pulled his mouth away and swapped it with his finger. 

Tony watched his own hand as one of them held his son's creamy thigh and the other one slowly stroked his hole, pushing one of his lubed up fingers inside him. 

"Yeessss…" Peter whimpered, his eyes shut as he relaxed his muscles, letting the finger fill him up. Tony solo finger fucked him slowly, dipping in further every time. 

Then a second finger, stretching him open. Petet gasped, one hand clasping in the sheets as the other was in his own hair. "Uhhh!" He moaned louder, his body moving along with the thrusts.

"Pretty boy," Tony praised him, "You're such a gorgeous, pretty boy." He pushed in a third finger, retracting a louder moan. 

His own cock was painfully hard, dying to be inside him again. "How are you feeling? Are you ready yet?"

Peter nodded, "Yes daddy, ready."

Tony moved his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out completely, leaning over to pick up the lube. He stared down with lust in his eyes as he watched his son tremble, begging for his touch. Tony lathered up his cock, squeezing it a little and moaning. 

"You really love your daddy, don't you petie-pie?" He asked him, hovering over him and situating himself so his cock lined up with his son's hole.

"I do," Peter whispered, his hands moving up to caress his father's back, moving up to grip onto the back of his shoulders. "Do you love me?"

"More than I've ever loved anything," Tony whispered, one hand arm keeping himself up as the other held onto his cock, rubbing the head against Peter's wet entrance. "I promise you, you're my everything."

Peter blushed and smiled up at him, "Kiss me, daddy." He whispered, "Show me I'm yours and yours alone."

The older man captured him in a loving kiss as he pushed his dick inside him, slowly filling him up as far as he could go. Tears filled his eyes at the beauty of it all, how amazing it felt and how much this meant. Peter was shaking a little as they kissed.

He began to move his hips, pulling out of his son and then moving slowly back into him, enveloping himself in the tightness that was made for him. 

Peter was squeaking and whimpering with pleasure into the kiss, his father's huge cock feeling so amazing inside him. He gripped harder at Tony's shoulders, pulling away from the kiss and placing his lips to his dad's ear. 

"Oh," he moaned seductively, his mouth hanging open. Tony began to move a little further, placing his hand on Peter's cheek as he pulled back and looked down on him, their lips an inch away from each other. 

"You're a good boy," Tony whispered, his face the perfect expression of pleasure, darkened eyes and flushed skin. "Put your legs around me," his son did as he was told.

"Daddy," Peter moaned louder, his cock leaking against his abdomen. "I think I'm in love with you," his eyes welled up.

"God," Tony groaned, moving his hips a little faster. He let his hand fall down between them and wrap around Peter's cock, jerking him off as he fucked him, their eyes never leaving each other. "I'm in love with you too,"

Peter gripped him harder, "Make me cum," he pleaded, "Kiss me,"

Tony dove down and kissed him passionately, letting his hips move faster and faster, his hand moving in rhythm. They were both getting close, moaning into each other's mouths, heat building between their bodies, sweat glistening on their skin. Their moans got needier, dirtier, both of them rocking against each other needily. 

"UHH FUCK!" Peter cried out into the kiss as he came hard and loudly all over their bodies, his father following him seconds later as Peter's ight, spasming ass muscles milked his cock hard.

"BABY!" Tony exclaimed, riding out his orgasm and filling his son's ass with his seed. 

He collapsed on top of him, holding him close as they both were panting heavily. Tony kissed his son's sweaty skin, gently pulling himself out and lying beside him. He looked down to see his cum sliding out of his son's ass. 

"Perfect," he smirked as he reached over for a rag to wipe him up with. After throwing it away, he lay beside his son and watched him.

Peter was bright red, exhausted and grinning, his eyes tired as he turned on his side to face his father. He was glowing with the aftermath of their forbidden love, his heart beating ten to the dozen, his hands reaching out for his dad's embrace. 

"Can we just be us forever?" He whispered as his father snaked his arms around him. 

"We can." Tony spoke softly, kissing his curls. "But this has to be a secret, we can't tell anybody, ever."

Peter nodded, "I know." He whispered, "But I'm okay with that if it means I have you."

Tony stroked his back, "You always have me. Petie, nothing in my life has made me as strong… and as happy… as you have. I'll love you with all of my heart forever," 

The younger man tiredly kissed his father's chest, tasting his sweat. "Daddy… you're my favourite person. My happy and safe space."

"And you're mine, gorgeous boy. Now let's get some sleep, you've got school tomorrow."

Peter groaned into his chest making him chuckle. "Just because you're doing adult things doesn't mean you can be like an adult all the time. I need you to do well in school, and try and get this anger under control, and we need to be normal around your mother."

The younger man sighed, "I'll do it for you, if it means I can crawl into bed beside you."

"Always, baby. You know that. You can even join me in the shower if you want?"

Peter grinned, "Maybe after work and school, we can do romantic things together?" 

Tony nodded, "If we are in public, we need to act normally. But yes, baby, I'll do anything to keep that smile on your face." He kissed him again, squeezing him a little. "Time to sleep, angel." 

"Mmkay daddy, love you,"

"I love you too, pretty boy. See you in the morning," 

They fell asleep in each others arms, satisfied, loved and fulfilled, it was them against the world. 


End file.
